Uma Simples Volta do Destino
by Abby L. Carter
Summary: John voltou da Africa... Será q Abby vai aceitar ele de volta?
1. De Volta Para Onde Não Deveria Ter Saído

_Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens e nem a série..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Capítulo 1: De Volta De Onde Não Deveria Ter Saído

Durante todo aquele ano eu achava que ele estava apaixonado por mim. Mas, por alguma razão que nunca serei capaz de explicar, havia algo de diferente na nossa relação. Talvez diferenças, problemas pessoais, eu não sei. Ele sempre foi do tipo mais cerebral e eu, do emocional. E então ele foi para a África sem me avisar. Ele voltou mas já não era a mesma coisa. Então ele voltou para a África e conheceu a Kem. Mas ele não sabia que ele havia deixado uma vida crescendo dentro de mim. No começo, eu não queria aceitar a idéia de ser mãe e de ficar 'presa' a ele para sempre. Mas quando a Rachel nasceu, eu mudei. Eu descobri que amava aquela criança mais que tudo, mesmo sendo filha dele. E a partir daquele dia, eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca contaria a ela quem era o pai. Pelo bem dela e meu também. Eu não agüentaria ter que dividir minha filha com alguém que amei – e odiei – por tanto tempo.

Foi então que ele voltou da África. Eles haviam dado um tempo. Haviam acabado de perder um filho. Eu fiquei sensibilizada por saber que ele achava que não seria capaz de ser pai de novo. Ele não sabia que já era pai. Mas eu estava determinada a não dizer a ela – e a ele – que eles eram pai e filha. Eu sabia que não podia evitar que eles se vissem. Então eu tinha que inventar algo.

"Eu sinto muito pela perda".

"Não sinta. Não era para ser dessa vez".

"Sabe, pode contar comigo" – eu disse, apesar de não dizer para valer.

"Obrigado. Eu... soube que teve uma filha. Parabéns".

Foi aí que eu percebi que tinha que fazer algo, já que não estava disposta a falar a verdade.

"Sim. O nome dela é Rachel. Ela tem 2 anos".

"Aposto que é linda. E o pai?".

Eu tive que inventar uma desculpa rapidamente.

"Oh... ele não sabe que ela existe. Na verdade, ele foi embora antes de saber que estava grávida".

"Sinto muito".

"Tudo bem. Você gostaria de conhecê-la?".

"Sim, posso?".

"Claro. Agora?".

"Ok".

Então nós fomos até minha casa no jeep dele. De repente, eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo, mas era tarde demais.

"Rachel, mamãe está em casa. Desça aqui. Há alguém que quer te conhecer".

Ela rapidamente desceu as escadas, ansiosa para saber quem era.

"Querida, este é John Carter".

"Oi, prazer em te conhecer".

Ela se escondeu atrás de mim.

"Desculpe, ela está assustada. Tudo bem, querida. Ele é só um amigo da mamãe".

"Oi" – disse ela timidamente – "Você é o cara da África?".

"Sim, ele é. Sinto muito por isso".

"Sem problemas".

"Mamãe tem que ir agora. Eu volto mais tarde".

"Tchau" – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Sua filha é linda. É uma pena o pai nem se interessar por ela".

"É, mas é melhor assim. Ele só foi uma coisa do passado. Não representa mais nada para mim".

_Eu quero tanto dizer a ela que eu e a Kem não estamos mais juntos. Que foi por ela que eu voltei para onde não deveria ter saído. Que ela sempre foi a mulher que eu amei durante todo esse tempo. Que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Mas aparentemente ela seguiu em frente. É isso que eu devia fazer. Mas eu não sei se vou ser capaz. É muito doloroso. Se ao menos Rachel fosse minha filha, seria mais fácil._

"Tudo que eu queria era um filho para criar, brincar. Eu sinto falta disso".

"Você pode ter isso".

"Você acha? Lucy tinha engravidado de mim e ela morreu esfaqueada. Kem perdeu meu filho. Eu não sei se sirvo para ser pai".

"Claro que serve. É só uma fase. Vai passar logo".

"Espero que sim".

Minhas opiniões mudaram um pouco. Mas ainda estava determinada a não contar. Sabe-se lá o que ele vai querer fazer a respeito. E ficamos lá conversando.


	2. Sentimentos Escondidos

Capítulo 2: Sentimentos Escondidos

"Então, eu acho que nunca pudemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu na África. Como conheceu a Kem?".

"Bem, eu... ela me chamou a atenção desde a primeira vez que a vi. A gente se divertiu muito. Mas eu acho que nunca realmente a amei. Por isso voltei. Eu percebi que em toda minha vida só amei uma pessoa".

Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a mim. Eu não queria aceitar, mas foi muito doloroso para mim vê-lo partir para a África.

"Sabe, esquecer você foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz".

Às vezes ainda acho que amo ele, mas eu não me permito passar por isso de novo.

"Foi para mim também. Mas podemos recomeçar" - Ele disse, pegando minha mão

Ele estava se inclinando para me beijar e, por um momento, eu estava indo na direção dele mas, de repente, eu me afastei.

"Sinto muito. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu me prometi nunca mais passar por isso. Está bom do jeito que está".

"Eu entendo".

Alguma coisa ficou interminada entre a gente. Algo que, agora eu tinha certeza, que ele sentia. Eu nunca esqueci ele, mas não queria demonstrar fraqueza e sofrimento. Isso é para gente desequilibrada. Eu não sou assim, embora pareça às vezes.

_Será que devo ceder?_

"Olhe, eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter ficado com você quando sua avó morreu, invés de ter ido atrás do meu irmão. Eu estraguei tudo. Você sempre esteve do meu lado e eu não. Eu acho que nunca tive chance de compensar. Eu queria que soubesse que não foi fácil para mim também. Foi difícil ter que te ver partir e saber que foi minha culpa. Eu cheguei a ir ao aeroporto quando você voltou pela segunda vez. Quando eu vi ela, meu coração se despedaçou. Eu não queria aceitar que você tinha se apaixonado por outra pessoa"

"Abby... eu... não sabia".

Eu lutei contra as lágrimas. Não podia demonstrar que ainda sentia algo por ele.

"Olha, eu sinto mesmo. Mas não vou negar que foi por você que eu voltei. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você e no jeito que terminamos. Por você eu estou de volta de onde não deveria ter saído".

"Carter... eu... eu não sei".

"Eu te amo, Abby. Sempre te amei" - Ele pegou minhas mãos

"Então porque partiu?".

"Eu não sei... Quero dizer, você já falou. Eu fiquei magoado por você preferir estar com seu irmão ao invés de mim".

"Você sabia que ele era a única coisa certa na minha vida. A única coisa que eu podia contar. Eu achava que podia salvá-lo. E até hoje me arrependo de ter feito a decisão errada. Eu sabia o quanto sua avó era importante para você".

"Você fez o que achou certo".

"Fiquei confusa quando você disse que não ia ficar esperando eu e o Luka terminamos. Quando eu finalmente entendi, eu vi você beijando a Susan. Aquilo me machucou. Aí eu prometi nunca ceder, mas quando ficamos isolados, eu não consegui recuar. Eu fiquei parada, esperando você me beijar, como agora"

Ele se inclina e me beija

"Eu sabia que ficaria enciumada"

"Mas você tem que admitir que rolou algo mais com a Susan"

"Eu achava que sim. Mas foi com você que eu soube o que era amor verdadeiro. Eu era uma pessoa inconstante, me apaixonava por todo mundo. Me perdoe"

"Está perdoado" - Eu respondi

Fomos nos aproximando e acabamos por nos beijar. Novamente em 2 anos eu senti amor.


	3. Assim Como Nos Velhos Tempos

Capítulo 3: Assim como nos velhos tempos

"Eu tenho que ir".

"Está chovendo. Quer uma carona?".

"Não, obrigada. Eu quero tomar chuva".

"Ok".

"Até mais".

E então eu saí na chuva. Foi uma sensação tão boa estar pegando ela, que eu não queria mais nada. E acabei deitando na grama. Ele passou por mim distraído, provavelmente deveria estar pensando nos momentos que acabamos de passar, até que ele olha para mim e faz cara de assustado.

"O que está fazendo?".

"Aproveitando o momento".

"Você está louca?".

"Eu não sei. Talvez esteja. Mas e daí? Você devia se juntar. É muito bom".

"Oh, eu não sei".

"Venha..." - Eu disse, puxando a blusa dele.

Ele cai por cima de mim e ambos ficamos sem graça.

"Eu acho melhor sair de cima de você".

"É, eu também acho" - Eu disse, hesitante.

"Você tem razão, isso é ótimo".

"Viu, eu te disse".

Quando eu olhei para ele e vi o jeito que ele olhava para o céu, me deu uma vontade de o beijar. Parecia que era adolescente de novo. Não, me fez lembrar dos tempos que nós costumávamos sair.

"Bons tempos aqueles...".

"Quais?".

"Que nós namorávamos. No começo, porque depois...".

"É".

"Foi a primeira vez que realmente amei alguém. Nunca mais consegui amar alguém com a mesma intensidade que amei você".

"Abby...".

"Todas as boas lembranças estão ainda guardadas no meu coração".

"Eu guardo também. Mas ainda podemos ter isso. Eu sei que você quer".

Minha respiração ficou ofegante e mais ainda quando o rosto dele estava a poucos centímetros longe do meu e, a cada segundo que passava, eles diminuíam. Eu tentava me mexer, mas estava paralisada. Eu não queria me mexer. Eu só queria ficar lá, junto do homem que sempre amei nesses 3 anos. E nos beijamos. Ele começa a desabotoar minha blusa e eu a dele. Mas, de repente, eu me dou conta do que estava fazendo. Eu estava cedendo. Eu prometi que não ia. Mas é que eu me senti tão bem com ele do meu lado, tão protegida. Tudo que eu queria era poder chamá-lo de meu. Poder enfim ter uma família de verdade. Mas tudo que eu queria primeiro era ter certeza que era correspondida, de poder beijar ele sem ter que ficar preocupada.

"Vamos para casa" - Eu disse, empurrando ele e depois abotoando minha blusa.

"Mas e a Emma?".

"É mesmo! Tinha me esquecido. Vou ver com a Susan se ela pode ficar com a Emma esta noite. Hey, sou eu. Escute, você pode ficar com a Emma esta noite?".

"Claro! Pode trazê-la. Então, arrumou um encontro?".

"Sim. Se é que pode se chamar de encontro".

"E não vai me contar?".

"Depois. Preciso desligar".

"Abby... ok, tudo bem".

"Desculpe..." - E desliguei – "Susan vai cuidar da Emma e nós podemos retomar de onde paramos" - Eu sorri.

"Não tenho muita certeza".

De repente, eu senti um vazio. Foi ele que me beijou. Ele que veio me procurar e disse todas aquelas coisas sobre me amar de verdade.

"Desculpe. Eu acho que essa não foi uma boa idéia".

Eu devo dizer que fiquei desapontada, mas aliviada. Eu não queria ter que dizer a minha filha que eu e seu pai havíamos voltado e depois ter que passar pela dor de vê-lo partir novamente e dividir isso com ela dessa vez.

"Eu só... senti que era o certo. Eu pensei que...".

"...Pudéssemos resolver as coisas? Não é tão simples assim, Abby. As coisas mudaram. Você tem uma filha agora e eu acabei de perder um filho".

"Eu sei. Mas eu estava convencida que você não havia mudado. Agora eu sei que estava errada. Eu só... Só achei que você me amasse".

"E eu amo".

"Então porque não dar mais uma chance?".

"É muito complicado. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo".

"E você acha que eu quero? Você não tem idéia do quanto eu chorei quando recebi aquela carta".

"Aquilo me fez despertar. Aquelas pessoas precisavam de mim. E você não".

"Certo. Então volte para elas e nunca mais volte!".

E depois eu fui embora. Eu tentei agüentar, mas era difícil aceitar que ele havia mudado tanto. Antigamente ele não hesitaria e hoje ele está indeciso. Mas foi melhor assim. E eu chorei. Chorei feito uma adolescente apaixonada.


	4. Com Dor De Novo

Capitulo 4: Com Dor De Novo

No dia seguinte:

"Hey, eu achei que ia deixar a Emma em casa"

"Ah, bem... o encontro não saiu como queria"

"Sinto muito. Mas quem foi o sortudo?"

"..."

"Oh não! Carter de novo?" – Ela gritou

"Fale baixo!"

"Vocês... você sabe?"

"Quase, mas não"

"Ele sabe que é o pai da Emma? Vocês estão juntos?"

"Não e não. Ele ficou em dúvida, então eu disse para ele voltar para África"

Susan apenas me abraçou, e eu chorei novamente.

"Eu sinto muito por isso"

"Eu sei"

"Eu só queria que ele tivesse ficado na África e saído da minha vida de uma vez"

"..."

"Quero dizer, eu não sou um brinquedo. Ele não pode mexer com meus sentimentos e deixar minha vida de cabeça pra baixo sempre que resolver aparecer"

"Eu entendo"

"Eu preciso ir trabalhar" – Eu disse, enxugando as lágrimas

_E eu vou falar com o Carter_

"Carter... finalmente te achei"

"O que houve?"

"Precisamos conversar"

"Sobre?"

"..."

"Oh... ok"

"Então, você acha que pode ir aparecendo na vida dela do nada dizendo que a ama e depois recuar?"

"Susan...eu..."

"Carter, você não sabe o quanto foi difícil para ela esquecer você"

"Eu sei"

"Então porque a beijou? E porque disse que poderiam recomeçar? Você sabia que ela podia se apaixonar de novo por você?"

"Susan... olha, eu vou dar uma outra chance para Kem"

"Você o quê!"

"É, ela me ligou. Nós vamos tentar arrumar as coisas. Vou voltar para a África"

"Oh... eu não esperava por isso. Estou feliz por você, mas..." – Susan colocou as mãos no ombro de Carter – "...Ela está se apaixonando por você de novo, Carter. E você sabe que não pode ir antes de resolver as coisas com ela"

"Não posso"

"Há muito mais do que você vê"

"O quê?"

"Vai entender mais tarde. Apenas fale com ela, certo?"

"Certo" – Respondeu ele, se dirigindo a sala dos médicos – "E agora? O que devo fazer?"

"Me diga você"

"Oh... eu... eu não sabia que estava aqui"

"É, eu só estava pensando um pouco" – Eu disse, enxugando as lágrimas – "Agora, eu preciso voltar"

De repente ele segurou meu braço

"Acho que precisamos conversar"

"Certo. Vá em frente" – Eu disse, me sentando

"Olhe, eu estou voltando para a África"

"Oh... bom para você"

"Kem e eu vamos tentar outra vez"

"Fico feliz por vocês" – Eu disse, desapontada

"Sério?"

"Não!" – Eu gritei – "Eu esperava que você estivesse a fim de mim de novo. Mas não. Eu não entendi como você pôde querer ficar comigo e depois recuar"

Eu não conseguia lutar contra minhas lágrimas, então só as deixei cair

"Minha vida não é um lugar onde você pode aparecer e fazer dela uma bagunça a hora que bem entender, Carter"

"Eu sinto muito. Eu preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar e arrumar as coisas. Mas uma coisa é certa: eu te amo. Eu só preciso saber se é para valer"

"Então não vá" – Eu disse, encostando minha cabeça no peito dele – "Fique aqui comigo"

"Não posso" – Ele disse, me apertando contra o corpo dele e me abraçando – "Pelo menos não agora. Vou conversar com a Kem e eu volto logo, eu prometo"

E ele me beijou. Eu senti que ele me amava naquele momento

"Eu te amo"

"Eu também"

"Aqui, fique com isso" – Ele colocou um anel no meu dedo – "Esse não é um pedido, é só para você lembrar que eu vou voltar. Pertenceu a minha avó e você pode jogar fora se não eu não voltar"

"Então estamos juntos?"

"Sim, eu acho que estamos"

"De verdade?"

"Sim" – Ele sorriu e me abraçou

Depois ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos e foi aproximando o rosto dele do meu até encostar seus lábios nos meus, timidamente. Nos afastamos e eu continuei de olhos fechados, esperando que ele me beijasse de novo. Abri os olhos para ver porque ele não estava me beijando e eu o vi de costas

"O que houve?"

"Nada, eu..."

"Porque parou de me beijar?"

"..."

"Oh, certo. Bem, me avise quando estiver pronto"

Eu ia saindo da sala, mas ele segurou meu braço e colocou meu corpo junto ao dele num abraço

"Eu estou pronto"

E me beijou apaixonadamente. Fomos andando para trás até eu cair no sofá com ele por cima de mim. Ele começa a tirar minha blusa e voltamos. Depois eu começo a desabotoar a camisa dele, ainda beijando, e abrir o zíper da calça dele. Ele beijou meu pescoço e desceu um pouco. Quando ele estava prestes a entrar, Susan entra na sala

"Oh meu... Sinto muito!"

Ele sai de cima de mim para eu poder levantar. Começamos a recolher nossas roupas do chão, ambos envergonhados

"E agora? Não podemos passar pela recepção desse jeito e a Weaver está vindo"

"Rápido, abaixe a persiana e tranque a porta" – Ele disse, se trocando rapidamente

"Então, você vai mesmo?"

"Para onde?"

"Você sabe, para o Congo"

"Sim. Eu não sei"

"Por favor, não vá. Por mim"

"Vou pensar nisso"

"Meu cabelo está bagunçado?"

"Sim, deixe-me arrumar"

Ele se aproximou de mim e eu dei um selinho nele. Ele sorriu para mim

"Eu saio primeiro. Preciso achar a Susan antes que ela conte a Weaver. Prometa que não vai partir sem conversar comigo"

"Tudo bem"

"Susan, precisamos conversar"

"Sobre?"

"O que você viu na saleta"

"Você e Carter transando?"

"Sim. Prometa que não vai contar para ninguém"

"Abby, eu..."

"Susan..."

"Quero dizer, estou feliz por vocês, mas eu não posso ocultar uma coisa assim"

"Por favor. Por mim" – Eu a implorei

"Ok, certo. Mas não façam isso de novo"

"Obrigada"

E então eu saí procurando por ele e o acho pronto para sair.

"Hey, já vai indo?"

"Não, eu estava te esperando, como pediu"

"Oh... obrigada, eu acho"

"Então, quer tomar um café?"

"Sim, estou no meu intervalo agora"

E nós saímos e vamos até o Doc Magoo's

"Então, quanto tempo vai ficar no Congo?"

"2 ou 3 dias no máximo. Não quero ficar muito. Você sabe, por sua causa e por causa das lembranças que eu tentei esquecer"

"Vou sentir sua falta"

"Eu também. Mas prometo voltar logo"

"Você quer ir em casa para... você sabe?"

"O quê?"

"Quero dizer, começamos 2 vezes, mas não terminamos nenhuma"

"Sim, claro. Vai ser minha despedida" – Ele disse, me beijando

"Susan, você pode tomar conta da Emma? Eu tenho um compromisso" – Eu disse, o olhando

"Sim, sem problemas" – Ela respondeu, entendendo e sorrindo

"Obrigada"

"Sempre que precisar"

6 horas depois, meu plantão acabou.

"Então, pronto para ir?"

"Na verdade, ainda tenho mais 1 hora e 30 min. Eu passo na sua casa depois, pode ser?"

"Sim, claro"

"Se deu bem" - brincou Susan - "Pensou no que eu disse?"

"Sim"

"Então vai tentar de novo? Vai voltar para ela?"

"Sim. Eu a amo mais que tudo"

"Ótimo. Estou tão feliz por vocês!"

"Obrigado"

"E o que vai dizer a Kem?"

"Que eu não posso dar outra chance. Meu lugar é aqui. Junto da Abby. Cuidando dos pacientes. Em Chicago"

"Oh, Carter... você finalmente percebeu! Nós sentimos muito sua falta nesses 2 anos que passaram. O County não é a mesma coisa sem você"

"Eu sei"

"Aqui, ligue para Kem e diga que não vai para a África"

"O quê?"

"Faça isso. Pela Abby"

"..."

"Carter! Eu sabia que não tinha se decidido ainda. Bem, você deve tomar uma decisão agora. Antes que seja tarde demais e ela volte atrás quanto a te dar outra chance"

"Susan, eu não vou fazer isso"

"Você tem que"

"Não!"

"Você vai magoar a Abby se não ligar"

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso"

"Certo. Sempre a desculpa do tempo. Não consegue pensar numa melhor?"

"O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu voltei com a Abby e que terminamos?"

"Sim"

"Nós acabamos de perder um filho! Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer que está acabado!"

"Entendo. Mas você vai continuar iludindo a Abby desse jeito?"

"Não estou iludindo a Abby! Mas também não posso dispensar a Kem"

"Ótimo! Faça o que bem quiser! Continue brincando com os sentimentos da Abby como se ela fosse um brinquedo! Entre e saia da vida dela como se fosse o dono! Você não faz idéia de como foi difícil para ela te esquecer!"

"Não vou discutir isso com você"

"Não precisa. Todos sabem que você recua quando algo de mau acontece. Por isso que recuou quando a Abby foi atrás do Eric, ao invés de ficar com você"

"Mas foi ela que pediu a chave quando eu voltei da África!"

"Claro! Você foi mesmo ela pedindo para você ficar!"

"Quer saber? Eu não devia estar discutindo isso com você. Mas se ela tivesse aceitado casar comigo, as coisas teriam mudado"

"Você nem pediu direito!"

"Ah, qual é!"

"Não ponha a culpa nela pela relação de vocês terem dado errado!"

"Eu não estou culpando ela! Mas também não posso me culpar! Estou indo"

"Carter! Volte aqui!"

_Homens!_

Susan passa por Luka e esbarra nele

"Cuidado!"

"Desculpe"

"Para que a pressa?" - Eu perguntei.

"Nada. Eu estava conversando com o Carter"

"E?"

"Ele foi mesmo. Sinto muito. Mas eu acho que você consegue alcançá-lo se for rápida"

"Não posso. Estou trabalhando"

"Oh meu... Não vou ter que te convencer, né?"

"Não, eu não posso ir. Ele decidiu por isso e não serei eu que vai mudar"

"Abby, pare de ser teimosa! Pegue a Emma e vá atrás dele!"

"Levar a Emma?"

"Claro. Se você disser a ele que ela é filha dele, eu tenho certeza que ele fica"

"Não! Eu não vou usar minha filha como um motivo para ele ficar"

"Você sabe que ele pode nunca voltar"

Eu olhei em choque para Susan e depois para o anel que ele havia colocado no meu dedo

"Tem razão! Não posso deixá-lo ir!"

E então eu saio correndo para minha casa para pegar a Emma e seguimos para o aeroporto

_Espero que cheguemos na hora_

"John..." - Eu disse, correndo com a Emma até ele.

Ele já estava embarcando, mas conseguiu me ouvir. Ele virou para trás e nos viu. Ele veio até nós e me abraçou. Tenho certeza que ele sentiu que éramos uma família naquele momento. Ele se afasta, sorri e embarca.

"Adeus, papai" - Emma disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.


	5. Bom Ou Ruim?

Capítulo 5: Bom ou ruim?

"Então, você contou a Emma que o Carter é pai dela?"

"Sim, eu achei que era o certo. Eu sei que vou me arrepender" - Eu falei, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Oh Abby... porquê?"

"Não sei, foi no impulso. Eu..." - Eu suspirei – "Pensei que ele ficaria se ele sentisse que éramos uma família"

"Eu tenho certeza que ele sentiu"

"Não acho que tenha. Enfim, eu tenho que levar a Emma para casa. Eu volto amanhã"

"Ok, te vejo depois"

"Bem. Emma..." - Eu disse, a pegando no colo – "Vamos para casa"

"Mamãe... quando o papai vai voltar?"

"Eu..." - Eu suspirei antes de continuar – "Não sei, querida. Eu realmente não sei"

"Mas... ele vai, não vai?"

"Não sei"

Eu pude sentir a dor que minha filha estava sentindo. E eu não podia fazer nada para aliviar. Eu sabia que ela queria, que ela precisava do pai dela. E eu não podia garantir a ela que ia voltar com o pai dela

"_Você vai, não vai?"_

_Ele só balançou a cabeça._

"_Não é o Rio, mas não é aqui" – Ele disse, com lágrimas._

_"Eu pedi para não ir. Tenho medo que não volte" – Eu encostei minha cabeça no peito dele e o abracei._

_"Eu tenho que. Eu preciso salvar aquelas pessoas. Eu quero" _

"Bem, eu acho que a opinião de uma namorada _que se importa não faz diferença" – Eu me afastei _

"Abby... não vamos dificultar tudo"

_"Eu não estou, você que está! Você prefere salvar o mundo e correr perigo do que ficar seguro com sua namorada"_

_"Você sabe, o Luka está lá também"_

_"Ele não me ouviu. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. E, além disso, ele não é meu namorado"_

_"Eu ainda vou"_

_"Ótimo, faça o que quiser!" – Eu me virei para entrar no PS, mas me virei para encará-lo de novo – "John, você sabe... eu estou..." – Eu voltei para entrar no PS._

_"O quê?"_

_"Esqueça" _

"Me diga, o que é?" – Ele segurou meu braço, me fazendo olhar para ele

_"Esqueça" _

"Ótimo! É sempre assim. Você nunca fala nada. Por isso que tudo está dando tão errado"

_"Eu sei que você vai ficar se eu falar. É uma coisa que vai mudar nossas vidas. Mas, eu quero que vá. É algo bobo, enfim"_

_"Bem, eu acho que é isso. Ponto final. Fim"_

_"Certo" – Eu olhei para o chão._

_"Olhe... desculpe. Eu voltarei. Espere por mim"_

_"Sabe, eu não vou conseguir esperar muito. Vou sentir sua falta"_

_"Eu sei, vou sentir a sua também"_

"É complicado, filha. As coisas entre seu pai e eu são complicadas. Eu não sei se estamos juntos ou não"

"Bem, você está usando um anel"

"É, mas eu não sei se isso significa algo"

"Parece que sim. Porque está tão desacreditada?"

"Porque... ele já fez isso antes. E ele voltou com uma outra mulher grávida. Seu pai é instável emocionalmente. Ele precisa sempre estar com alguém"

Mais tarde...

"Abby, sou eu, John. Se estiver em casa, atenda. Ok, escute, houve uma mudança de planos. Eu vou demorar um pouco para voltar. Há algo que eu ainda preciso resolver. Eu não gosto de falar para a secretária eletrônica, então se estiver ouvindo, atenda por favor"

"John... hey" – Eu corri para atender o telefone.

"Hey, achei que estava trabalhando"

"Não, o que houve? O que precisa resolver?"

"As coisas com a Kem"

"Achei que já tinha resolvido"

"É... não"

"Então, quando vai voltar?" – Eu perguntei, desapontada – "Sabe, a Emma está perguntando de você"

"Mesmo? Porquê?"

"Por nada. Ela apenas gostou de você" – Eu disfarcei.

"Bem, eu acho que em 5 dias"

"5 dias!"

"Desculpe"

"Sabe, eu não posso mais esperar. Não posso continuar me iludindo. Eu te esperei quando foi para a África. E você voltou com uma mulher grávida. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo. Não vou!"

"Abby, me escute..."

"Eu acho que deixei as coisas bem claras, Carter. Eu não quero te pressionar. Você é livre para decidir o que é melhor para você. Se ela é melhor, você deve ficar com ela"

"Eu..."

"Faça o que seu coração mandar. Eu aceitarei sua escolha, sendo ela boa ou ruim. Adeus"

Naquela madrugada, eu acordei ouvindo Emma chorando.

"O que houve querida? Tudo bem, mamãe está aqui. Não precisa chorar"

"Eu quero o papai"

"Meu anjo, ele não está aqui. Eu não sei se ele quer uma família. Não sei se ele nos quer como sua família"

"Posso dormir na sua cama?"

"Sim, claro" – Eu a peguei no colo e a levei para o meu quarto – "Vai dar tudo certo. Mamãe não vai te abandonar"

"Eu só quero que o papai esteja aqui"

"Você sabe, ele não pode. Ele está resolvendo as coisas dele. E, por favor, não fale mais dele. É difícil o bastante para mim lidar com isso"

"Desculpe, eu não queria te machucar"

"Não machucou filha" – Eu a abracei.

Doeu saber que eu tinha machucado minha filha. Eu me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo naquele momento. Eu tentei dormir mas não consegui. E eu chorei novamente. Porquê, você deve estar me perguntando. Porque ele tem uma família que ele nem sabe que existe. Mas eu não quero fazê-lo tomar uma decisão que possa não deixá-lo feliz. Então eu resolvi deixar uma mensagem no celular dele. Eu disquei os 4 primeiros números e hesitei em digitar os outros 4. Mas eu estava determinada a fazer isso, sem me importar com as conseqüências.

"Carter... oi, é a Abby. Escute, eu só liguei para te avisar que eu não estou disposta a te aceitar se você voltar. Eu não sou uma marionete que você controla sempre que quiser. E há muito mais que ainda não foi revelado. É isso. Adeus... Para sempre"

Na manhã seguinte...

"Como está lidando?"

"Muito bem. Eu o deixei uma mensagem, dizendo que não vou o aceitar de volta" – Eu disse, desapontada.

"Oh Abby... você fez a coisa certa"

"Espero que sim. Sabe, eu cansei de esperar que desse certo"

"Eu entendo. Ele sempre precisa estar com alguém"

"E isso é ruim, Susan. Ele não vai conseguir nada agindo desse jeito, porque eu não vou ligar mais"

"Bem, isso mostra o quanto você cresceu nesse tempo"

"É, eu acho. Sabe, eu dei duro, muito duro para esquecê-lo e ver ele de volta com aquela mulher grávida foi muito difícil para mim. Mas eu finalmente superei. E não vou deixar me levar por isso de novo. Sabe, minha filha sabe da verdade, mas ele não. E eu não vou ser aquela que vai contar"

"Sabe, eu vou estar do seu lado se precisar..."

"Obrigada"

"... e o Luka ainda gosta de você"

"O quê? Susan, eu não preciso disso. Eu não desceria tanto e tão baixo só para atingir o Carter. Eu não sou assim"

"Não, eu não disse isso. Eu só achei que poderia brincar um pouco com ele. Porque é o que ele está fazendo com você"

"Você acha?"

"Acredite em mim. Ele fez o mesmo comigo. Ele queria te deixar com ciúmes"

"É, eu lembro daquele dia como se fosse ontem" – Uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos – "Se eu soubesse que fosse acabar logo, eu faria o impossível para ele não acabar"

"_Ouch!" _

"Não seja um bebê"

_"Filho da mãe. Ele queria me matar"_

_"Parecia ser mútuo"_

"_Vou precisar de pontos?"_

_"Você nem precisa de band-aid. Posso pedir para Abby vir aqui se quiser"_

_"O quê? Ele é perigoso. Isso, e eu poderia ter perdido minha visão"_

_Susan o beijou._

_"O que foi isso?"_

_"Apenas checando"_

_"O quê?"_

_"Teoria do segundo encontro"_

_"O quê?"_

"Oh é... aquele foi um ótimo dia"

"É, e também..."

_"Ela é ótima"_

_"Quem?" _

"Abby. Eu não a conhecia. Eu não achava que ia gostar dela, mas eu gosto. Você sabe, você se fez de bobo hoje"

_"O quê?"_

_"Qual é! Você participou de um duelo, por uma coisa. Se está triste pela Abby morando com o Luka, não fique. Eu não acho que tenha algo"_

_"Como eu me fiz de bobo?"_

_"Você deveria dizer a ela"_

_"Quem? Dizer a ela o quê?"_

_"Que está desesperadamente apaixonado e que não pode viver um momento sem ela"_

_"É mesmo?"_

_"Está sem esperança. Vai descobrir"_

"Ok, pare. Você só vai me fazer ficar triste" – E eu chorei.

"Sinto muito. Eu sei como está sendo difícil para você" – Ela me abraçou - "Mas você sabe, você deu duro para esquecê-lo. Não se deixe apaixonar por ele de novo"

"Eu acho que já deixei" – Eu enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto – "Eu preciso ir para casa. Até amanhã"

"Até. Me ligue se precisar"

À noite... era quase 10:30. Emma tinha acabado de dormir e eu estava deitada quando houve batidas na porta e fui ver quem era. Eu abri a porta e vi John.


	6. Fazendo Escolhas

Capítulo 6: Fazendo escolhas

Eu abri a porta e vi John.

"Você voltou?"

"Eu voltei" – Notando meu olhar – "Não está feliz em me ver?"

"..."

"Abby?"

"Não, não... Quero dizer, sim. Eu só... achei que ia ficar mais tempo"

"Eu não fui para o Congo de verdade 2 dias atrás"

"O quê?"

"Eu estava na minha casa"

"Desculpe? Não acredito!"

"..."

"Você mentiu para mim!"

"Eu? Você também mentiu para mim"

"Do que está falando?"

"Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando"

"Não sei. Eu quero que vá"

"O quê? Não!"

"Vá!"

"Não!"

"Carter!" – Eu o empurrei para fora.

"Eu te disse que não! Eu te amo!" – Ele disse, entrando de novo.

"Pare de me provocar! Você foi embora! Você terminou tudo!"

"Sim, porque eu estava bravo com você, não porque eu deixei de te amar!"

"Você nem considerou meus sentimentos! Você estragou tudo! É muito tarde agora"

"Abby, por favor"

"Não"

"Eu sinto muito" – Ele sentou com a cabeça nas mãos.

"Bem, isso não é o bastante!" – Eu olhei para o chão.

Houve uma mistura de sentimentos dentro de mim. Eu não sabia se estava brava por ele ter mentido ou triste por estar amando ele novamente.

"Por favor vá" – Eu disse, mais calma.

"O quê?"

"Por favor. Só... vá"

"Ok"

"Não!"

Ambos olhamos para a escada e vimos Emma. Ela estava chorando.

"Mamãe, porque está fazendo isso?"

"Fazendo o quê?" – Eu a peguei no colo.

"Pedindo para ele ir"

"É o melhor para todos" – Eu a coloquei no chão – "Vá para seu quarto. Mamãe já vai. Preciso resolver umas coisas"

"Eu quero ficar!"

"Emma, agora! Pare de ser tão teimosa!"

Ela subiu e eu olhei para o andar de cima para ver se ela tinha ido mesmo. Depois, me voltei para Carter.

"Acho que temos que conversar"

"É, acho que sim"

"Venha, vamos para a cozinha. Café e torta?"

"Sim"

Eu o servi e depois me sentei, de frente para ele.

"Então, acho que já sabe da verdade"

"É, mas porquê não me disse?"

"Eu disse que era algo bobo. Porque eu sabia que você ia ficar se soubesse. Eu não queria que se sentisse mal por causa dela. E por minha também"

"Eu não sabia disso" – Ele pegou minhas mãos – "Como eu fui bobo! Eu nunca devia ter partido. Eu pensei em você durante todo esse tempo. Pensei em como eu te desapontei, em como você deve ter sentido quando eu apareci com a Kem. Eu só queria poder esquecer tudo isso e toda a dor que causamos um ao outro. Queria achar um jeito de recompensar. Mas é muito tarde"

"Sabe, não é"

"O quê?"

Eu olhei para o lado.

"Eu preciso pensar. Não tenho certeza se é isso que quero de verdade"

"Justo o bastante"

"Não é"

"O quê?"

"Estou apaixonada por você, Carter. Eu sempre estive. Mas eu ainda não posso te perdoar. É muito difícil para mim esquecer"

"Eu sei disso. Mas eu estou arrependido. Eu achei que ia me dar uma chance"

"Eu quero"

"Então me deixe dar o primeiro passo"

Ele se inclinou e me beijou. Ele se afastou.

"Prometo que posso e vou te fazer feliz"

"Eu sei. Prometa que não vamos nos separar"

"Não vamos. Não vou te deixar. Eu te amo"

Ele se inclinou novamente e me beijou apaixonadamente.

"Podemos... ir devagar? Quero dizer, eu quero ter certeza de que isso é para valer mesmo"

"E é. Mas se é o que você quer, é o que vamos fazer"

"Obrigada"

"Ok... eu tenho que ir agora"

Eu o levei até a porta e saímos.

"Então, nos vemos amanhã"

"É" – Eu olhei para o chão.

"Não precisa se preocupar. Vamos ficar bem"

Ele levantou meu rosto, olhou bem nos meus olhos e enxugou as lágrimas que caíam deles.

"Eu ainda não acredito. Parece um sonho. E eu não quero acordar"

"Não precisamos"

Antes que pudesse responder, eu senti meus lábios encostados nos dele. E, antes que percebesse, eu me vi o beijando.

"Diga a Emma que eu a amo"

"Você quer ficar esta noite? Quero dizer, a Emma ia adorar"

"Melhor não. Eu venho pela manhã"

"Ok. Te vejo depois"

Eu entrei e fechei a porta. Depois olhei pela janela e o vi ainda olhando para a porta e depois indo embora. Então eu peguei uma garrafa de vinho e comecei a beber. Não sei porque, talvez eu estivesse mal com a situação. Mas foi bom. Há tempos que eu não me sentia assim. Depois eu peguei uns comprimidos e tomei junto com o vinho. Então eu comecei a me sentir torta e dormi no chão mesmo. Algumas horas depois, de manhã...

"Abby? Se estiver em casa, abra a porta. Abby? Abby?" – Ele começou a tentar abrir a porta.

"O que houve?"

"Hey Carol. Eu chamei, mas ninguém apareceu. Algo deve ter acontecido. Vai, abre!"

"Calma aí. Não consigo achar a chave"

"O quê? Ok, vou arrombar a porta"

Eles conseguem entrar e me encontram no chão.

"Oh meu Deus!" – Ele se ajoelhou perto de mim.

"Vou dar uma olhada na Emma"

_Abby! Eu achei que tivesse parado._

Ele me leva para o PS.

"Susan, Luka, eu preciso de ajuda"

"O quê houve?"

"Abby teve uma overdose"

"O quê? Uma overdose? Porque não a impediu?"

"Eu não sabia. Eu só vi agora. Ela deve ter bebido a noite"

"Certo. Arrumando desculpas de novo"

"O quê?"

"Qual é! Não tente me enganar"

"Não estou"

"Então você quer que eu acredite?"

"Sim" – Ele a olha – "Quer saber? Não acredite se não quiser. Só... faça-a ficar boa"

"Vou tentar. Não por você, por ela"

Carter pára na frente do elevador e vê ela subindo com Abby. Horas depois, Susan desce de novo.

"Como ela está?"

"Está estável agora. Ela tomou Vicodin com vinho. Tivemos que entubá-la e operá-la"

"..."

"Carter, você só está estragando tudo que ela demorou 2 anos para conseguir superar. Tudo que ela demorou 2 anos para esquecer"

"Não foi fácil para mim também"

"Claro que foi! Você não teve a coragem de terminar com ela pessoalmente e você apareceu com uma mulher grávida!" – Ela gritou.

"Ok, pare com isso! Está me irritando!" – Ele levantou.

"Ótimo! É isso que eu quero! Eu só quero o melhor para ela"

"Então deixe ela decidir o que ela quer!"

"Certo. Arruíne a vida dela de novo! Namore com ela e depois vá para a África" – Ela gritou, se afastando – "E não esqueça de voltar com a Kem grávida!"

Carter colocou sua cabeça nas suas mãos. Ele sabia que Susan estava certa.

_Talvez Susan esteja certa. Talvez eu devesse voltar para a África e sair da vida da Abby para sempre. Mas eu não consigo ficar longe dela. Ela sempre me apoiou, sempre esteve do meu lado. Me sinto bem do lado dela. Eu não quero partir._

Ele foi até meu quarto para falar comigo.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Um pouco melhor" – Eu olhei para o lado – "Sinto muito"

"Não sinta. Eu é que devo sentir. Eu... nunca deveria ter vindo. Eu vou voltar"

"O quê?"

"Para África. É melhor para os dois"

Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos.

"Oh...ok. Se é o que você quer, eu não vou te parar"

"Abby... eu não quero ir. Eu não quero desistir da vida perfeita que tinha e joguei fora de novo"

"Você não precisa. Fique"

"Susan acha melhor eu ir"

"E você escuta ela?"

"..."

"Ok. Eu sempre soube que era ela quem você amava. É ela quem você ama. Tudo bem, eu entendo. Aqui" – Eu tirei o anel do meu dedo – "Isso é seu. Você deveria dar a ela, antes que seja tarde"

Ele pegou o anel, relutante.

"Eu não entendo porque não pediu a mão dela ainda"

"Estava tentando descobrir onde estávamos. A África é muito perigosa e eu senti falta daqui. Eu senti falta de cuidar dos pacientes. Eu senti sua falta"

"..."

"Eu... não consegui. Eu sonhava com minha família e você era a mãe. Foi aí que eu percebi que estava me enganando todo esse tempo. Sempre foi você"

Ele me abraça e lágrimas começam a cair dos meus olhos. Lágrimas de alegria ou tristeza, eu não sei. Susan estava na porta, chorando também. Ele olha para mim.

"Porquê voltou para isso?"

"O quê?"

"A beber"

"Oh... eu não sei"

_"Hey" _

"Hey"

"Eu achei que ficaria até as 19:00"

_"Deb está cobrindo a troca de plantão"_

_"Ok. Hey. Não tenho certeza porquê não estamos falando nisso"_

_"Não podemos esperar até os dois estarmos de folga?"_

_"Quem está bravo com quem?"_

"_Não estou bravo"_

_"Ok, e eu nunca menti para você"_

_"Bem, eu acho que devo ter imaginado coisas"_

_"Então vamos resolver"_

_"Não, eu concordei em não te salvar, ou te ajudar, ou te consertar, então eu vou ficar quieto e esperar pelo que vai acontecer"_

_"Espere um minuto. O que isso quer dizer?"_

_"Abby, nós dois sabemos aonde isso vai parar"_

_"Não, eu não. E sabe, tudo teria ficado bem se você tivesse vindo falar comigo em primeiro lugar" _

"Então eu sou o namorado superprotetor"

_"Não estou bebendo para ficar bêbada. Não estou quase bebendo"_

_"Boa noite"_

_"Ok. Espere. Você quer saber quanto eu andei bebendo? Na noite passada eu bebi duas cervejas. Ontem, eu bebi um Cosmo. Semana passada eu bebi nada. Na semana anterior eu bebi uma cerveja e uma bebida rosa. Eu não sei o que era"_

_"Você está monitorando bem"_

_"Sim, porque está sob controle"_

_"Bem, eu só não entendo porque quer voltar a isso"_

_"Eu estava bebendo no ano passado, você sabia disso"_

_"Era um pouquinho diferente antes"_

_"É, agora não é por estar assustada e sozinha"_

"_Ainda é bebida"_

_"Olhe. Olhe. Espere. Eu costumava a beber porque estava mal. Eu estava num casamento horrível. Eu tinha uma vida que não queria e agora eu estou feliz... com você. As coisas estão boas. E poder ter uma bebedeira casual com meus amigos só me faz sentir que passei a parte ruim"_

_"Ok" _

"Sabe, talvez... talvez, eu só tenha um pouco mais de fé em mim do que você"

"_Oh, é assim que você traduz minha preocupação? Não ter fé?"­­­_

"_Não sei. Sim. Carter"_

"_É, não vamos fazer isso"_

_"Certo. Olhe. Eu sou profissional em ir embora. Eu fiz isso milhões de vezes. Eu estou te pedindo, por favor, não faça isso. Fique aqui e fale comigo. Por favor... Por favor"_

_O metrô passa e ela está encostada num pilar. Mais tarde, ela está chegando em casa._

_"Você já deveria ter tirado suas chaves"_

_Ela vira._

_"Nunca se sabe quem pode estar espreitando" – Ele abre o portão – "Olhe, a bebida... A bebida é a bebida. Você sabe aonde eu fico nisso. É que... quão longe vamos se ficarmos escondendo um do outro?"_

_Ela desce alguns degraus._

_"Não vou mais esconder"_

_Ele sobe um degrau._

_"Eu não quis ter ido embora daquele jeito. É que parecia meio complicado e eu queria um tempo para descobrir aonde estávamos"_

_Ela desce um degrau._

_"Aqui estamos"_

"Eu acho que... parecia bom. Parecia certo"

"Você bebeu quando estava grávida?"

Eu o olhei e mordi o lábio.

"Eu não acredito!"

"Hey! Você que causou isso!"

"Eu? Você sabe que eu não teria ido se você tivesse me falado que estava grávida!"

"É, porque eu não queria que ficasse por mim e por causa disso!"

"Você fala como se fosse uma coisa boba!"

"Mas é"

"Não, não é! É uma vida, Abby! Uma criança que veio ao mundo!"

"Eu sei disso!"

"Quer saber? Eu não quero lidar com isso agora"

E ele sai, batendo a porta.


	7. Indo Embora

Capítulo 7: Indo embora.

"Hey, o que houve?"

"Estou definitivamente indo para a África"

"O quê? Porquê?"

"Você sabia que a Abby está bebendo?"

"Sim"

Carter ficou surpreso e irritado.

"E você não fez nada para impedir?"

"Não"

"Bom"

"O que você queria que eu fizesse, Carter?"

"Eu não sei! Impedisse ela!"

"O que ela faz ou deixa de fazer não é da minha conta" – Susan começou a andar, mas virou – "Mas é da sua. Ela começou a beber por sua causa"

"Mesmo?" – Carter disse num tom sarcástico e surpreso.

"É. Ela te amava de verdade, diferente de você"

"Hey! Eu a amei de verdade!"

"Mas não é o que parece! Não se espera por alguém por 2 anos até finalmente beijar e ficar 1 ano ao lado dela. E não se joga fora assim"

"O que você queria que eu fizesse?"

"Não sei! Primeiro, você não deveria ter mandado aquela carta ridícula. Foi muito imaturo da sua parte. E segundo, você não deveria ter engravidado aquela mulher!"

"Eu não podia ficar preso à Abby para sempre"

"Eu sei. Mas você pareceu seguir com a vida muito rápido"

"É, porque eu queria ter um filho demais"

"E não fazia idéia de que ela estava esperando um"

"Não, porque ela tinha medo de passar a doença"

"Mas ela fez isso por você. Ela o queria como pai dos filhos dela, porque..."

"Dos filhos? Ela teve mais de um? Ela fez um aborto? Me diga Susan. Eu quero saber"

"Dra. Lewis, precisam de você no Trauma 2"

"Estou indo. Se quiser saber de mais, pergunte a ela"

Susan parou para conversar comigo na recepção.

"O que é isso?"

"Ah, isso?" – Eu apontei para o envelope – "Eu quis ser voluntária pela Aliança"

"Oh, como o Carter e o Luka fizeram há 2 anos atrás?" – Ela percebeu minha cara – "Desculpe"

"Não, tudo bem. E sim, é igual a que eles fizeram"

"Mas porquê?"

"Porque..." – Eu suspirei – "Porque Carter está de volta e eu preciso ficar longe dele o quanto puder. E também porque eu não quero que minha filha sofra"

"Você sabe que ele também vai, né?"

"O quê? Susan, você precisa convencê-lo a ficar"

"Não"

"Qual é!"

"Não vou me intrometer mais. Eu já briguei muito com ele por você"

"E eu agradeço. Por favor, só mais dessa vez, eu prometo"

"Ok"

"Obrigada"

Eu fui embora para resolver umas coisas.

"Hey Carter"

"O quê?"

"Eu preciso falar com você"

"Pode falar"

"Você vai para a África mesmo?"

"Sim"

"Porque não fica?"

"O quê?" – Ele a olhou.

"É, eu quero dizer. Nós precisamos desesperadamente de médicos"

"E eles também. Onde está a Abby?"

"Oh, ela... ela precisou resolver umas coisas"

"Quando ela volta?"

"Eu não sei. Então, porque não pensa em ficar? Quero dizer, você pode trazer a Kem para cá"

"Susan, porque não quer que eu vá?"

"Porque... porque precisamos muito de médicos. E você é um dos mais importantes. Você é chefe dos residentes"

"Ok, se significa tanto, eu fico"

"É, obrigada"

Mais tarde, naquela noite...

"Hey"

"Hey. E aí?"

"Eu falei com ele e o convenci a ficar"

"Mesmo? Isso é tão legal! Obrigada Susan"

"Sempre que precisar"

"Oh... eu vou sentir tanto sua falta!"

"Eu sei, eu também vou"

"Você foi tão boa para mim. Eu nem tenho palavras para começar a descrever como eu sou grata por você ter entrado na minha vida"

Eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. E vi os de Susan também.

"Eu também não sei por onde começar para explicar como mudou minha vida. Você é minha melhor amiga, sabe? Por 4 anos você tem sido minha melhor amiga"

"Eu agradeço. Você também é minha melhor amiga. Obrigada por sempre me apoiar e estar do meu lado. Obrigada por tudo. Você sempre estará no meu coração"

Susan chorou ouvindo meus agradecimentos.

"Venha comigo. Tenho algo para te mostrar"

"O quê?"

"É uma surpresa. Não posso dizer"

Susan me leva até o Lava Lounge e todos estão lá, menos Carter.

"Oh meu Deus!"

"Surpresa!"

"Susan! Eu não merecia isso!"

"Não seja boba! Claro que merecia!"

"Eu quero propor um brinde. A essa pessoa maravilhosa e incrível que é Abby. Ela fará muita falta. Ela é importante demais para mim"

"Obrigada Luka. Você também é importante para mim"

"Abby, eu não tenho nem palavras para dizer o quanto eu vou sentir sua falta. Não encontro palavras para descrever o quanto você significa para mim e o quanto o County não vai ser o mesmo sem você"

"Por mais que eu queira acreditar nisso, eu sei que vocês vão se dar bem, ou até melhor, sem mim"

"Não tenho certeza"

"Eu sou grata a todos aqui. Luka, Neela, Sam, Ray, Pratt, Kerry, Chuny, Haleh, Lily… você. E sou grata a aqueles que já se foram também. Carol, Lucy, Mark, Deb, Cleo, Peter, Gallant, Lizzie. Todos vocês fizeram de mim o que sou hoje. Muito obrigada. De verdade. Amo vocês"

"Você promete manter contato?"

"Sim. Agora eu preciso ir. Adeus"

1 hora depois, Carter chegou e fica surpreso ao ver todos lá.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Nós... ah, nos resolvemos sair para beber. Quer se juntar?"

Carter balança a cabeça e olha o lugar.

"Cadê a minha... Abby?"

"Oh, ela já foi. Ela disse que precisava resolver umas coisas"

"Ela foi para casa?"

"Não sei. Talvez"

"Eu vou até lá"

"Não"

"Porquê?"

"Porque, se ela está ocupada, é melhor não ir. Você pode atrapalhar"

"Eu preciso falar com ela"

"Pode falar para mim. Eu digo a ela"

"Susan, o que está acontecendo? Você pediu para eu ficar, não quer que eu vá até a casa da Abby"

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Há algo que está escondendo de mim?"

"O quê? Não!"

"Certo. Pode me contar"

"Carter, não estou escondendo nada"

"Susan"

"Porquê eu esconderia algo de você, Carter?"

"Eu não sei. Mas eu não tenho tempo para isso agora. Eu preciso achar a Abby"

Susan não tem tempo de responder porque ele sai apressado para a casa de Abby.

"Oh, ótimo!"

Carter chega na casa de Abby e começa a bater na porta freneticamente.

"Abby! Você está aí? Abby!"

Ninguém responde. Ele gira a maçaneta e vê que a porta está aberta e abre ela.

_Que estranho._

Ele entra e vê que a casa está vazia. Ele rapidamente percebe que ela se mudou.

_Porque ela não me contou? Ela se mudou e eu nem sei para onde._

Ele senta no chão e põe a cabeça nas mãos, frustrado e irritado.


	8. Você É Meu Verdadeiro Amor

Capítulo 8: Você É Meu Verdadeiro Amor.

Carter não conseguia acreditar. Abby tinha partido. Ele se sentiu tão culpado por isso. Ele precisava encontrá-la e dizer que sempre amou ela. Ele levantou e seguiu até sua casa. Rapidamente fez uma mala e estava indo para o aeroporto, quando...

"John, onde você está?"

"Pai, eu não sabia que viria. Quando chegou?"

"Algumas horas. Aonde você vai?"

"Para a África"

"De novo? Você acabou de chegar!"

"É, a mulher que eu amo foi para lá. E eu preciso dizer que a amo"

"Whoa, calma aí. Eu pensei que a Kem já estava na África"

"Eu terminei com ela. Eu percebi que estou apaixonado por outra pessoa. Eu sempre estive"

"Abby?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu fui muito bobo de tê-la deixado. Ela me implorou para não ir e eu fui do mesmo jeito. Eu não me perdoarei por isso. Mas agora eu não vou deixá-la fugir. Não mesmo"

"Estou feliz por você, filho"

"Você sabe que tem uma neta?"

"Não"

"É, eu engravidei a Abby antes de partir mas só descobri agora"

"Vá, filho. Vá dizer a ela que você a ama"

"Obrigado, pai"

Carter saiu apressado até o aeroporto. Ele teve que esperar muito antes de entrar no avião. Ele pegou o celular e ligou para ela, mas caiu na secretária.

"Abby, sou eu. Eu só liguei para dizer que... estou indo para África. Eu preciso de você. Espere por mim. Me ligue quando ouvir a mensagem"

A espera já o estava irritando. Ele andou até a parte de informações.

"Quanto tempo mais vai demorar?"

"Não sei. Estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos. Desculpe"

Ele balançou a cabeça e bateu a mão no balcão, nervoso.

"Tudo bem"

Depois ele voltou e olhou ao redor do aeroporto. 3 horas depois, ele já estava no avião. Algumas horas depois, ele chegou na África, onde foi recebido por Angelique e Gillian.

"Hey! John! Quanto tempo!" – Gillian o abraçou.

"É"

"O que o traz aqui novamente?"

"Ah... estou procurando por uma pessoa"

"Kem?"

"Não. É a mulher que eu sempre amei"

"Oh, nesse caso..."

"Você viu a Abby, Gillian?"

"Sim. Ela estava aqui, mas ela precisou sair"

"Para onde ela foi?"

"Kishasha"

Carter gelou.

"O quê?"

"Mas ela já deve estar chegando"

"Ela estava com a filha?"

"Ela estava com uma menina de 1 ano, mais ou menos"

Carter jogou sua cabeça para trás, em frustração.

"O que houve?"

"Eu vim até aqui me declarar para ela e agora ela pode nem voltar"

"Tenho certeza que ela vai"

"Aquela criança... que você viu. Ela é... minha filha"

"Você é pai? Eu não acredito! Eu não sabia"

"É, eu também até uns dias. Eu a engravidei antes de vir"

"Hey John"

Ele se vira e vê Kem. Ela corre até ele.

"Faz muito tempo"

Eles se abraçam e ele fecha os olhos por um momento. Quando os abre, ele vê Abby com a filha nos braços olhando para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele rapidamente afasta Kem dele e Abby começa a andar em direção à clínica. Ele começa a seguí-la, mas...

"John, nos ajude com esse paciente"

"Mas..."

"Dê um tempo a ela, John"

Ele mordeu o lábio e Gillian continuou.

"Ela teve a impressão errada, eu sei. Mas ela ficou magoada em ver você abraçado a sua ex" – ela notou a expressão no rosto dele – "Se quiser, eu posso falar com ela"

"Não, tudo bem. Eu falo com ela depois. Obrigado mesmo assim"

"De nada"

Meia hora depois...

"Pode ir. Nós ficamos aqui"

"Obrigado"

E com isso ele se apressou até a clínica, mas não viu ninguém. Então ele se dirigiu até o quarto dela.

"Abby. Sou eu. Abra a porta. Abby"

"Vá embora"

Ela disse entre lágrimas. Mas ele estava desesperado.

"Eu preciso falar com você"

"Não! Você já me machucou o bastante!"

"Abby, eu não vou embora sem falar com você"

"Ótimo, você pode ficar aí!"

Seu humor mudou de triste para nervoso.

"Abby. Qual é! Eu... preciso de você"

"Então agora precisa de mim!"

"Sim"

"Você não precisou de mim 2 anos atrás! Você me usou e depois descartou como um guardanapo!"

"Abby, ambos sabemos que não foi assim. Por favor, abra a porta"

Ele encostou a testa na porta. Ela se aproximou relutantemente, e a abriu, hesitante. Ele entra e a beija.


	9. Você Pode Me Sentir?

Capítulo 9: Você Pode Me Sentir?

Ele a agarra e a deita na cama, com ele por cima dela. Mas ela rapidamente o empurra.

"Não Carter! Você não me ama! E eu acho que nunca amou!"

"Abby, por favor. Me deixe explicar. Eu fui um completo idiota, eu sei. Eu não deveria ter ido embora. Tudo que eu consegui pensar nesses 2 anos foi em você. Eu não conseguia te esquecer. Eu queria estar do seu lado"

"John..." – Ela pareceu esquecer tudo – "...Não faça isso. É muito difícil. Vá. Por favor, vá"

"Abby, eu te quero" – Ele a puxou para perto dele.

"Eu não posso pensar nisso agora. Você tomou uma decisão. Nós tomamos uma decisão. É complicado"

Ele gentilmente a deitou na cama e depois se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou apaixonadamente de novo. Ela colocou a mão dele no peito dela, incentivando ele a abrir sua blusa. Ela o afasta um pouco e o derruba na cama, ficando sobre ele em seguida. Lentamente vai abrindo a camisa dele. Eles se separam para poderem respirar.

"Como eu sentia falta disso"

"Eu senti sua falta, John"

"Eu senti sua falta também, Abby. Mas não vamos mais sentir falta um do outro. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre"

E com isso, um encontra o caminho para os lábios do outro.

"Eu quero me casar com você"

Aquilo a assustou.

"Eu já vi isso antes"

Havia um tom de raiva na voz dela.

"É, mas dessa vez é para valer"

"Eu não sei"

"Abby, acredite em mim. Você é tudo para mim. Eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta. E não vou desistir de você"

"John... como serei capaz de confiar em você? Você disse exatamente as mesmas coisas há 2 anos atrás e olha no que deu. Você terminou comigo por carta, apareceu no County com uma grávida e depois me fez voltar a beber"

"Isso não vai mais acontecer. Eu te prometo"

Ele colocou seus braços ao redor dela e a trouxe para perto dele.

"Promete mesmo?"

"Alguma vez eu já quebrei uma promessa?"

Eles sorriem e ele levanta a cabeça e levemente toca os lábios dela com os dele, forçando ela a descer a cabeça.

"Sabe, eu tento e tento, mas não consigo ficar longe de você. Há algo em você que me prende"

Ela sorriu para ele e depois deitou do lado dele. Ele olhou para ela, que ficou um pouco vermelha. Ele riu e depois se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou.

"Eu quero um filho"

"John, eu... eu não estou pronta ainda"

"E eu quero criá-lo desde pequeno"

O sorriso no rosto dela enfraqueceu.

"Eu disse que não estou pronta, ok?"

"Ok. Ok. Nós teremos um filho quando estiver pronta"

Ele abaixou sua cabeça e a beijou. E a beijou de novo. E de novo e de novo. Depois ele desceu e beijou seu pescoço e depois sua barriga. Depois ele voltou para a boca e a beijou mais uma vez. Quando as coisas ficaram quentes, houve batidas na porta. Mas eles não se importaram em saber quem era. Então as batidas ficaram tão fortes que não podiam ignorar.

"Quem é?"

"John, abra a porta. John, eu preciso te ver"

Ele olhou para Abby, que estava brava e magoada. Depois ele esfregou seu rosto.

"Tem que ser agora?"

"Sim"

"O que você quer?"

"Eu te digo quando entrar"

Abby levantou e começou a se trocar. Ele olhou para ela.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Me trocando"

"Porquê?" – Ele a pegou pelo braço.

"John, está ocupado?"

"Tudo bem, eu volto depois. Eles provavelmente devem estar precisando de mim"

"Queri..."

"Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem"

Abby abriu a porta e viu Kem. Ela passou sem dizer uma palavra. Kem entrou e fechou a porta. Embora Abby tentasse se enganar, ela sabia que Kem estava querendo uma outra chance com ele.


	10. Infidelidade

Capítulo 10: Infidelidade

"Angelique, precisa de mim?"

"Sim. Pressão 10/7, pulsação 80"

"Hemografia e exame de sangue"

Gillian olhou para ela.

"Algo errado?"

"Não"

"Está com ciúmes?"

"O quê?"

"Kem. Se está preocupada com ela dar em cima do John, não fique. Eu não acho que há algo acontecendo"

"Eu não sei. Quero dizer, ela já engravidou dele e ela é o amor da vida dele"

"Não, você é o amor da vida dele. E ela pode ter engravidado dele, mas ela perdeu. E você não. Acredite em mim, você é a mulher da vida dele"

"Mesmo?"

"Se você não quer ter competição, é melhor lutar por ele"

"Ok. Obrigada"

"Pode ir. Assumimos daqui"

"Obrigada"

Abby se dirige ao seu quarto e vê que a porta está aberta.

_Talvez ele esteja no quarto dele._

Então ela se dirige ao quarto dele e decide bater na porta, mas a voz de Kem a faz desistir. Então ela volta para o dela e começa a arrumar as malas.

"County, Sam falando"

"Sam, sou eu, Abby"

"Hey, como está?"

"Bem. Escute... pode chamar a Susan?"

"Claro" – Ela abaixa o telefone – "Dra. Lewis, Abby no telefone"

"Obrigada. Alô?"

"Susan?"

"Oh, hey Abby. O que houve?

"Carter. Kem."

As palavras saíam rapidamente da boca dela e ela teve que parar para pensar no que dizer.

"Sim?"

"Quero dizer, ela está tentando ter uma segunda chance com ele"

"Você não pode deixar isso acontecer Abby! Ele foi até aí porque ele está apaixonado mesmo por você. E você não pode desistir assim tão fácil e sem lutar por ele"

"Não posso. Não posso mais agüentar, Susan. Eles se amam. É hora de aceitar"

"Abby..."

"Por isso estou voltando para Chicago ainda hoje"

"Converse com ele"

"Não"

"Abby, faça isso"

"Não"

"Ok. Faça o que quiser. É sua vida mesmo"

"Obrigada"

"Você sabe que vai perdê-lo?"

"Sim"

"É, ele me ligou ontem. Tudo que ele falava era em você. Eu não estaria te encorajando a lutar por ele se eu não tivesse certeza absoluta que ele a ama para valer e que isso não fosse sério. Estou te dizendo, vá atrás dele e diga tudo. Não vai se arrepender"

"Vou pensar nisso. Mas obrigada"

"Sem problemas. Se cuide"

Abby desligou o telefone e seguiu até o quarto dele. No quarto de Carter...

"Não Kem. Pare. Eu disse que não quero fazer isso"

"Eu finalmente superei a morte do Joshua. Estou pronta para mais um filho. Eu te amo John" – Ela disse enquanto o beijava.

Ele rapidamente a empurrou. Não sentia mais nada por ela.

"Mas eu estou apaixonado pela Abby. Eu amo ela. Eu amei e sempre amarei"

"Ok. Eu entendo"

Ela saiu de cima dele e começou a pegar suas roupas e se trocar. Abby pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas hesitou em abrir porque ouviu os barulhos vindos de dentro. Ele abriu a porta para Kem sair e viu Abby indo embora.


	11. Não Vou Desistir

Capítulo 11: Não vou desistir

Ele começou a perseguí-la e ela começou a andar mais rápido. Ele estava quase alcançando-a quando...

"Pessoas atingidas por balas. Precisamos de você"

Ele olhou para Gillian e depois para a sombra de Abby sem saber se ia atrás dela ou ficava para ajudar.

"Brigaram de novo?"

"Eu não a culpo. Ela flagrou Kem quase nua no meu quarto"

"Ela ficou mal"

"É" – Ele colocou o estetoscópio no peito do paciente – "Eu não fiz nada com ela, eu juro. Eu poderia, mas eu resisti. Eu me importo com ela e beijar a Kem seria algo tão infiel. Eu tenho que ser fiel se eu quiser mesmo a Abby. E eu quero"

"Vá"

"O quê?"

"Vá antes que ela fuja"

Ele hesitou.

"Ela vai embora?"

"Se não for atrás dela sim. Nós cuidamos de tudo. Vá atrás do seu verdadeiro amor. Vá antes que seja tarde demais"

"Ok. Obrigado"

E com isso ele correu até o quarto dela, mas ela não estava mais lá. Mas ele não ia deixá-la ir embora tão facilmente. Ele estava disposto a tê-la nos braços, não importasse o que aconteceria. Ele faria o que precisasse para ter o amor dela. Então, ele decidiu agir.

"County"

"Eu preciso falar com a Susan"

"É ela"

"Susan, eu estou desesperado"

"Carter, o que houve?"

"Eu não consigo achar a Abby"

"Porquê? O que aconteceu? Você está me assustando, Carter"

"Ela viu a Kem quase nua na minha cama"

"Você transou com a Kem?"

"Não"

Susan soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Eu preciso falar com ela"

"Eu sei"

"Se você falar com ela, diga a ela que estou procurando por ela e que eu não vou desistir até encontrá-la"

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos dele.

"Pode deixar"

Houve um longo momento de silêncio.

"Carter?"

"O quê?"

"Ela está voltando para cá"

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu falei com ela antes e ela me disse"

"Muito obrigado por me dizer, Susan. Estarei pegando o próximo avião para Chicago. Susan?"

"Sim?"

"Eu a amo demais"

"Eu sei. Lute por ela, Carter. Corra atrás dela, não desista tão fácil. Você não pode. Ela vai acabar aceitando você"

"Eu sei. Preciso desligar. Te vejo depois"

"Até. Tchau"

Carter desligou o telefone e o encostou no peito dele. Ele sentia a falta dela demais. Ele sabia que já tinha feito muitas burrices. Mas ele estava disposto a parar de errar tanto e afastá-la dele ainda mais. Ele olhou pela janela do avião e lembrou da penúltima vez que ele entrou num atrás dela.

_O avião de Eric estava desaparecido._

"_Conseguiu alcançá-lo?"_

"_Não, o FAA não me disse nada"_

"_Você avisou o Carter?"_

"_Não"_

"_Bem, você deveria"_

"_Eu não quero estragar as férias dele"_

"_Eu posso ficar com você"_

"_Não, vá no seu encontro. Eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo"_

"_Me ligue se precisar"_

"_Eu vou. Obrigada"_

_Abby foi para casa para ver se Eric havia deixado alguma mensagem. Mas não havia nenhuma. Ela foi tomar banho e depois tentou dormir. Mas não conseguiu. Então ela levantou e se dirigiu a cozinha, onde ela pegou um copo e tirou uma garrafa de dentro de um pacote. Ela encheu o copo e bebeu o líquido. Depois ela voltou para o quarto e deitou na cama. E logo ela caiu no sono. John chegou no apartamento dela quase de manhã. Ele abriu a porta e chamou por ela, mas não houve resposta. Então ele se dirigiu ao quarto dela e a viu deitada. Ele tirou a mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e depois acariciou seu rosto. Ele a abraçou e depois dormiu._

_Horas depois, ele estava fazendo café e se assustou quando virou e viu ela._

"_Você me assustou"_

"_Quando chegou?"_

"_Algumas horas"_

"_O telefone tocou?"_

_Ele balança a cabeça._

"_Eu achei que tinha ouvido tocar"_

"_Alguma notícia?"_

_Ela só balança a cabeça._

"_Me avise se ele ligar"_

"_Aonde você vai?"_

"_Eu peguei um plantão"_

"_Vai trabalhar?"_

"_Eu preciso me manter ocupada"_

"_Então vamos fazer algo"_

"_Você deve estar cansado"_

"_Não vá trabalhar"_

_Eles se encontram e ela o abraça._

"_Obrigada por voltar para casa" – Ela falou contra o peito dele._

_Ele a abraça e passa a mão pelas costas dela._

Ele sentiu ódio de si mesmo por aquele dia. Ele devia ter pedido ela em casamento de verdade. As coisas seriam bem diferentes. Eles viveriam como uma família feliz e ele não teria ido para a África e conhecido a Kem.

Enquanto isso, Abby decidiu ir direto para Minnesota, ela tinha certeza que Carter estava vindo atrás dela e Susan provavelmente o disse que ela iria para o County. Ela chega na sua cidade natal e alguns minutos depois, na sua casa. Ela bate na porta e é atendida por Eric.

"Hey"


	12. Eu Não Vou Viver Sem Você

Capítulo 12: Eu Não Vou Viver Sem Você

"Abby! Que surpresa!" – Eric a abraçou.

Maggie ouviu o barulho que ele fez e não acreditou em ver sua filha. Ela correu e a abraçou.

"Oi mãe"

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu saí do County. Eu não podia ficar mais lá. Então eu voltei"

Maggie a olhou com um olhar de desconfiança.

"Você não consegue me enganar"

"O quê? Eu realmente desisti"

Elas se encaram.

"Ok, você venceu. Eu estou fugindo"

"De quem?"

"Carter"

"Porquê? O que ele te fez?"

"Ele quer tentar mais uma vez"

"E você também. Dê mais uma chance a ele"

"É, mas é complicado mãe. Eu acabei de flagrá-lo com sua ex nua na cama dele no Congo"

"Você foi ao Congo? Não sabe como lá é perigoso?"

"Eu estava fugindo"

Emma se escondeu atrás de Abby.

"Filha, essa é sua avó. E aquele é seu tio. Eric, mãe, essa é minha filha, Emma"

"Minha neta!"

"Me deixe adivinhar, ela é filha do John, não é?"

Abby concordou.

"Eu poderia saber. Ela se parece muito com ele"

"Então, ainda tenho meu quarto?" – Ela sorriu.

Carter tinha acabado de chegar em Chicago e seguiu direto para o County, na esperança de encontrar Abby. Ele entrou correndo.

"Hey Frank. Você viu a Abby?"

"É bom te ver também, Dr. Carter"

"Desculpe. É bom te ver. Você viu a Abby?"

"Ela não apareceu aqui"

"Não é possível! E você viu a Dra. Lewis?"

"Trauma 2"

Carter se apressa até a sala que Susan está e entra.

"Susan, cadê a Abby?"

"Eu não sei. Eu não a vi"

"Algo aconteceu"

"Bisturi. Eu achei que ela já tinha chegado"

"Mas não chegou. Estou preocupado. Eu saí depois dela e cheguei primeiro"

"Relaxe, ela provavelmente foi para casa antes de vir para cá"

"Talvez tenha razão. Eu vou para lá"

"Fibrilação"

"Iniciar compressões. Me ligue quando chegar lá. Carregue em 100. Ok, afastem"

"Pode deixar"

Carter se dirige à casa de Abby, mas não tinha ninguém.

"County"

"Frank, chame a Dra. Lewis"

"Dra. Lewis, Dr. Carter no telefone"

"Oh, hey Carter"

"Susan, ela não está aqui"

"Não está?"

"Viu, eu te disse que algo tinha acontecido"

Susan percebeu que havia um tom de raiva e desapontamento na voz dele.

"Ok, se acalme. Volte aqui e pensaremos no que fazer"

"Eu preciso dela, Susan"

"Eu sei, Carter. Mas dê tempo a ela. Você estragou tudo antes e está deixando ela com medo que aconteça tudo de novo"

"Mas não vai. Eu não vou deixá-la fugir, Susan. Eu vou atrás dela aonde ela for e não vou parar até encontrá-la"

"Wow, você está mesmo disposto a tê-la!"

"Estou"

"Ok, venha para cá. Vou tentar localizar ela e depois a gente conversa"

"Certo"

Susan liga para o celular de Abby.

"Alô?"

"Abby, sou eu. Oi, eu achei que viria para Chicago"

"Bem, eu ia. Mas eu decidi voltar para minha casa"

"Você devia ter avisado"

"Desculpe, mas eu decidi no avião"

"Carter está procurando por você em todos os lugares"

"Eu sabia. Esse foi o principal motivo que eu vim para cá"

"Lhe dê uma chance. Ele está apaixonado por você"

"Está é? Se ele estivesse mesmo ele não teria transado com a Kem"

"Mas ele não transou!"

"Oh, mesmo? Ele te disse isso?"

"Disse, e eu acredito que ele foi totalmente honesto"

Abby riu.

"Eu não acredito nisso!"

"Eu vou dizer onde você está e ele vai até aí falar com você"

"Não Susan. O Carter..."

Ela interrompe.

"Espere só um pouco, Abby" – Ela abaixa o telefone – "O que é, Neela?"

"Morris entubou seu paciente"

"O quê? Chame o Carter" – Ela colocou o telefone no ouvido – "Pode falar"

"Há chances de eu estar grávida de novo"

"O quê? Que ótimo! Você deve dizer ao Carter"

"Não. Por favor não diga a ele"

"Ok, eu não vou. Eu preciso ir agora"

"Eu não vou te segurar mais"

Elas desligam e Susan vai ver seu paciente.

"Morris fez besteira de novo?"

Carter levantou a cabeça e concordou.

"Você conseguiu achar a Abby?"

"Sim, mas ela pediu para não falar"

"Qual é! Você sabe que estou desesperado. Só me diga onde ela está e eu vou atrás dela"

"Ok, ok. Eu vou me arrepender disso. Mas ela está em Minnesota. Ela voltou para a casa da mãe"

"Ótimo. Eu vou até lá. Você cuida disso?"

"Sim. Agora vá e a traga de volta, com uma aliança no dedo"

Eles sorriem um para o outro e ele sai. Ele está pronto para ir, quando Weaver o detém.

"Onde está indo?"

"Minnesota"

"Desculpe?"

"Susan está me cobrindo. Eu voltarei quando puder"

"Não, você não vai a lugar nenhum. Você já faltou muito e precisa cobrir sua ausência"

"Quanto tempo?"

"5 dias"

"Você tem que estar brincando"

"Não estou"

"Qual é! Eu cubro quando voltar, eu tenho que trazer a Abby de volta"

"Tenho certeza que ela sabe o caminho de volta"

"Ela não vai voltar"

"Não é problema meu. E nem seu"

"É meu sim. Eu estou apaixonado por ela"

Ele parou de andar e se virou para a encarar.

"Eu preciso ir mesmo" – Ele virou e começou a andar.

"Então eu posso te demitir?"

Ele parou, mas não virou.

"Quer saber? Faça o que quiser. Me demita se você quiser. Você não vai me fazer ficar"

Ele continuou a andar e logo desapareceu. Ele não soube o que estava fazendo por um momento. Mas então ele percebeu o quanto a Abby mexeu com ele. Ele estava desistindo de tudo por ela. Mas nada mais importava se ele a tivesse para sempre do lado dele. Ele chegou em casa e arrumou as malas, mas o vôo só seria amanhã.

Abby chegou em casa depois de um dia cheio procurando por um emprego. Ela estava mais cansada do que o normal.

"Como foi, querida?"

"Exaustivo. Ainda bem que acabou" – Ela se jogou no sofá.

"Está com fome?"

"Sim, eu poderia comer por dois"

Sua mãe ficou desconfiada.

"Abby, você está grávida?"

"Eu não sei. Estou cansada e com muita fome. Então talvez eu esteja" – Ela levantou – "Eu vou passar na farmácia e comprar um teste. Volto logo"

Abby não podia acreditar que estava grávida de novo. Não que ela estivesse mesmo, mas todos os sinais indicavam que sim. Ela comprou o teste e logo chegou em casa. E rapidamente se dirigiu até o banheiro e o fez. Embora ela queria que desse azul, uma parte dela queria que desse azul. E essa parte ganhou.

"Que ótimo! Estou grávida"

Ela saiu do banheiro e Maggie estava curiosa para saber o resultado.

"Parabéns. Você vai ser avó de novo"

"Oh Abby. Estou tão feliz por você"

Maggie correu e abraçou sua filha.

"Bem, você sabe como esses testes não são confiáveis"

Na noite seguinte... alguém bateu na porta e Maggie atendeu.

"John... que surpresa"

"Olá Maggie. A Abby está?"

"Sim, está no quarto. Abby, visita"

Ela sai do quarto e o vê. Ele anda até ela.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim te buscar"

"O quê?"

"Eu não vou embora sem você e nem penso em ficar sem você"


	13. Um Pedido De Casamento Especial

Capítulo 13: Um pedido de casamento especial.

Abby não consegue controlar seu sorriso.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo"

Ele levanta e olha bem nos olhos dela.

"Eu nunca amei a Kem de verdade. Tudo que eu pensei nesses 2 anos foi em você. Tudo que eu queria era você. Eu precisava de você. Sempre foi você. Eu te amo"

Ela sorri mais.

"Bem, eu acho que vou pegar minhas coisas"

Ele sorri.

"Você vai voltar?"

"Sim"

Eles se abraçam.

"Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. Eu nunca te esqueci. Eu sabia que ficaríamos juntos. Para sempre. Eu te amo"

Eles se aproximam e se beijam.

"Eu também sabia. Vamos viver como uma família, que é algo que era para ter acontecido há muito tempo"

"Espere um pouco"

Abby foi até o quarto e buscou sua filha.

"Agora nós somos uma família"

"Minha filha. Posso segurar?"

"Claro"

Ela passou Emma para ele e viu a cara de felicidade e orgulho no rosto dele.

"Você será um ótimo pai"

Ele olhou para ela, que não olhou de volta.

"Abby... você está?"

"Não, eu me referia a Emma"

Ele soltou um suspiro de frustração. Ela olhou para ele.

"O quê? Você queria?"

"Seria ótimo"

"Nós podemos tentar"

"Sério?"

"É. Mas pensaremos nisso depois. Agora eu quero voltar"

Carter levou as coisas dela para o carro enquanto ela conversava com a mãe.

"Porque não o contou?"

"Porque eu ainda não tenho certeza. E porque eu não quero que ele me peça em casamento só porque aconteceu"

"Ele vai acabar pedindo eventualmente"

"Eu sei"

"E você vai aceitar?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez"

Carter entra e logo a abraça.

"Pronta para ir?"

"Sim. Obrigada por tudo, mãe"

"Não foi nada"

Abby pega Emma no colo e ele sorri vendo as duas. Maggie os leva até o portão e fica observando ela ajeitar a filha no banco e depois sentar no da frente. Ela acenou antes de desaparecer.

"Eu estava preocupado com você"

"Eu sei. Susan me disse"

"Eu fiquei assustado. A gente só dá valor as pessoas depois que as perde. E eu quase a perdi. Mas agora que eu te tenho de novo, eu não vou te deixar escapar"

"Eu sei que não"

Ele olhou para a filha que dormia no banco de trás.

"Eu ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu"

"O quê?"

"Você ter dado a luz. Eu achei que tivesse medo de passar a doença"

"Bem, eu tinha. Mas eu tinha que superar um dia"

"Isso é ótimo. Porque eu quero ter vários filhos"

"Mesmo? Quantos?"

"Uns 3 ou 4 ou até mais"

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Bom, um nós já temos"

Ela virou e olhou sua filha que estava dormindo. De repente ele lembrou de algo.

"Susan me disse que você já fez aborto"

Abby gelou.

"Porquê?"

"Porque... Porque eu tinha medo de passar a doença"

"Quando foi isso?"

"Quando... você foi para Belize. Você sabe, quando eu cantei Afternoon Delight"

Ele sorriu. Mas logo depois ficou sério e mordeu o lábio.

"O quê?"

Ele não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Por favor não fique chateado"

"Não estou"

"Foi bom não ter tido filho naquela época. Olhe o que aconteceu. Logo você foi para África" – Ela suspirou – "E eu não queria atrapalhar seus planos"

"Isso não justifica ter tirado uma vida inocente"

"Eu sabia que ficaria bravo. Você teria ficado se eu tivesse dito?"

"Sim. Eu nem queria ter ido em primeiro lugar"

"Então porque foi?"

"Porque eu queria descobrir aonde estávamos"

"Ok" – Ela olhou pela janela.

E eles não se falaram mais durante a viagem. Eles chegam na mansão e Abby põe Emma para dormir. Ela anda até o quarto e o encontra deitado. Ela pega sua camisola e vai até o banheiro se trocar.

"Olhe, desculpe"

"Porquê?"

"Eu fui um pouco rude antes e eu não queria. Eu não deveria ter dito que fiz um aborto"

"Tudo bem. Eu é que tenho que me desculpar. Eu deveria ter sido mais compreensivo. Desculpe"

Ela saiu do banheiro e o encarou. Ele deslizou sua mão pela cama, chamando ela para deitar. Ela sorriu.

"Se eu não estivesse completamente apaixonada por você, eu não aceitaria"

Ela disse enquanto se aproximou da cama e deitou.

"Desculpe. Nós acabamos de nos reconciliar e já estamos brigando"

Ele fica sobre ela e a beija. E eles têm uma noite romântica que não tinham há muito tempo.

15 dias depois, Carter estava na recepção e pegou o microfone.

"Atenção todos os médicos e enfermeiras. Eu tenho algo importante para dizer"

"Para que toda essa barulheira?"

"Eu tenho algo para falar"

Logo todos os médicos e enfermeiras se reuniram na recepção. Carter desceu da cadeira e puxou Abby para o meio da recepção. Depois ele ajoelhou e segurou as mãos dela.

"Abby..." – Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha – "Quer se casar comigo?"

Ele tirou o anel da caixa e o colocou no dedo dela. Ela estava tão emocionada que se esqueceu que tinha gente olhando. Ela olhou ao redor e todos estavam chocados e felizes. Então ela olhou para ele de novo sem saber o que dizer.


	14. Surpresa

Capítulo 14: Surpresa

"Então...?"

Abby o olhou sem saber o que dizer.

"Vai Abby. Aceite" – Susan disse.

Ela sorriu quando ouviu o que a amiga falou. Carter levantou e pressionou levemente seus lábios contra os dela.

"Tudo bem. Leve o tempo que precisar para pensar. Eu espero"

Ele levantou o rosto dela e ela sorriu.

"Eu não preciso pensar. Eu quero me casar com você"

Todos batem palmas e eles se beijam apaixonadamente.

"Eu sabia que eles iam ficar juntos no fim"

Susan enxugou as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos dela. Todos voltaram a trabalhar e Susan ficou sozinha com Abby.

"Você contou a ele?"

"Não. Ainda não. Eu prefiro esperar mais um pouco"

"Fez outro teste?"

Neela e Sam se juntam a conversa.

"Está grávida?"

"Acho que sim. Só quero confirmar"

"Parabéns"

"Obrigada"

Abby foi fazer o teste e deu rosa, como ela esperava. Ela se dirigiu até a saleta e Carter já estava se arrumando para sair.

"Pronta para ir?"

"Sim"

Ela abre o armário e ele olha para ela.

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Só estou um pouco cansada mas tudo bem"

"Hoje foi um dia cheio. Você precisa descansar"

"Não, eu quero sair e celebrar"

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. E tem algo que eu preciso dizer"

"O quê?"

"Eu te falo depois, agora vamos"

Eles chegam no restaurante e ela vê que eles estão isolados.

"Você reservou o restaurante inteiro só para nós?"

"Sim"

"Não precisava"

"Eu queria privacidade"

"A gente poderia ter ido para casa" – Ela olhou para ele – "Desculpe"

"Então, o que queria me dizer?"

"Eu... quer saber? Eu prefiro esperar mais um pouco"

Ele procurou pelas mãos dela.

"Eu imaginei tanto esse dia e agora ele finalmente chegou. Demorou 2 anos para perceber que eu sempre estive apaixonado por você"

"John..." – Ela pegou as mãos dele.

Ela tentou procurar palavras, mas não achou nenhuma.

"Desculpe. Você sempre diz algo bonito e eu não acho nada para dizer"

"Querida, tudo bem. Você não precisa dizer nada, porque eu sei que no fundo você está sentindo o mesmo que eu. Eu sei que está"

Ele colocou sua mão no peito dela, no coração. Ela colocou a dela em cima. E eles ficaram se encarando por um longo momento, até que ela pegou o menu.

"O que vamos comer?"

"O que você quiser"

"Ok, então... Acho que vou querer macarrão"

Eles comeram e depois foram para casa. Ela estava indo ver a filha quando ele a puxou para perto dele e a beijou.

"O que você tem para me contar?"

"Vá indo para o quarto. Estarei lá em um minuto"

Ela entrou no quarto e Emma estava dormindo. Ela se aproximou devagar e a beijou na testa. Depois ela saiu e fechou a porta lentamente antes de ir para o quarto.

"Agora vai me contar?"

"Sim" – Ela sentou.

"O que é?"

"Estou grávida"

"Então, Kem, John voltou com a Abby?"

"É, mas não por muito tempo"

"Porquê?"

"Estou grávida dele"


	15. Raiva

Capítulo 15: Raiva

"Você o quê?"

"Estou grávida. E ele é o pai"

"Mas... vocês não... ou sim?"

"Sim"

Em Chicago...

"Querida, isso é ótimo"

"É mesmo, não é?"

Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, que a pegou e levantou. Ele colocou sua mão na barriga dela.

"De quanto tempo está?"

"15 dias eu acho. Eu não contei"

"Dessa vez eu não vou estragar"

Ele se aproxima do rosto dela e a beija.

"Estou tão feliz por nós"

"Nós devemos começar a planejar o casamento"

"Um bebê era o que estava faltando para sermos uma família"

"John... nós sempre fomos uma família. E você se esqueceu da Emma? Ela é sua filha também"

Abby estava irritada. É claro que ele tinha feito de propósito. Ela sabia que ele não a queria aceitar como filha. Mas ela também sabia que ele iria aceitar cedo ou tarde.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas o que eu quis dizer foi que dessa vez eu vou poder criá-lo desde pequeno" – Ele balança a mão dela e a traz para perto dele – "Vamos"

"Aonde?"

"Para casa. Nós podemos dormir juntos, depois tomar banho e depois dormir juntos"

"Esse é seu esquema para um primeiro encontro?"

"Nós não estamos tendo um primeiro encontro. Estamos retomando o que havíamos interrompido há 2 anos atrás"

Ele deixa seus lábios tocarem a boca dela e logo eles se vêem beijando um ao outro.

"John... vamos"

Eles chegam na casa de Carter e logo sobem para o quarto. Ele fecha a porta e olha para ela.

"Finalmente sós"

Ele andou em direção a ela e a derrubou na cama. Depois, ele ficou sobre ela e a beijou longamente. E mais uma vez depois. E outra. E outra. 45 minutos depois, eles estão deitados na cama, abraçados. Ele está acariciando o cabelo dela.

"Você está dormindo?"

"Não"

"Ótimo"

Ela sentou e olhou para ele.

"Vou pegar algo para comer"

"E eu vou tomar banho"

Ele sentou e a encarou. Depois a deitou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Meia hora depois...

"Ok, agora eu tenho realmente que comer. Nosso filho está com muita fome"

"Ok"

Ele colocou sua mão na barriga dela antes de ela levantar.

"Eu já consigo sentir nosso filho aí dentro"

"John... você será um ótimo pai"

Eles sorriem um para o outro e Abby põe seu roupão e vai até a cozinha. Mas ela passa na sala e vê que a secretária tem mensagens. Ela decide tocar e ver quais são. Mas uma delas tem uma mensagem inesperada.


	16. Eu Te Odeio

Capítulo 16: Eu te odeio

Carter percebeu que Abby estava demorando e resolveu descer.

"Abby?"

Ninguém responde. Então ele começa a procurar por ela pela casa. Ele vê a luz da cozinha acesa e vai até lá e pára na porta. Ela está sentada na cadeira.

"Abby. Porque demorou?"

"Eu... eu precisava pensar"

"No quê?"

Ela levantou.

"Eu devo ir para casa. É melhor"

"Porquê?"

"Carol deve estar esperando por mim para poder ir embora e..."

"No meio da noite?"

"É. Eu vou chamar um táxi"

"Não. Fique" – Ele gentilmente passou a mão pelo braço dela.

"Eu preciso ir"

"Então me deixe te levar para casa"

"Não. Eu... posso ir sozinha"

Ele segurou o braço dela.

"Não é bom para você sair de madrugada. E nem para o bebê" – Ele gentilmente acariciou a barriga dela.

"Nós vamos ficar bem. Não se preocupe"

Ela saiu da cozinha e estava começando a subir as escadas quando ele a seguiu e a alcançou rapidamente.

"Abby, o que está havendo?"

Ela virou, com cara de brava, que logo se tornou triste.

"Nada"

Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e ela sabia que não podia enganá-lo mais.

"Abby"

"Me diga você"

"O quê?"

Ela desceu e foi até a sala.

"Eu te odeio Carter"

"Porquê?"

Ela apertou o botão e deixou a mensagem tocar. Carter não podia acreditar.


	17. Dor

Capítulo 17: Dor

Carter não podia acreditar. Quando ele pensou que estava tudo bem.

"Kem está grávida?"

"É. Quando você ia me dizer?"

"Eu nem sabia"

"Oh não? Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui." – Ela o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos – "Você a engravidou para terminar comigo"

"Não, eu nem transei com ela"

"Oh por favor! Você quer que eu acredite nisso? E como você explica que ela ficou grávida?"

Ele ficou quieto e ela suspirou. Carter controlou seu sorriso para não magoá-la mais mas ela percebeu.

"Oh, então está feliz?"

Ele não disse nada.

"Oh, ok. É, eu devo ir"

Ele segurou o braço dela e a puxou para um abraço.

"Não. Por favor, fique. Fique"

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir"

"Por favor Abby. Fique esta noite. Eu preciso de você"

Ele passou sua mão pelo braço dela e ela fechou os olhos por um momento.

"Eu nunca consigo dizer não para você" – Ela sorriu – "Ok, eu fico"

Ele sorriu e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela fortemente. Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e eles continuaram se beijando, dessa vez mais apaixonadamente. Ele a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto. Gentilmente a deita na cama e fica sobre ela. Depois ele olha bem nos olhos dela antes de beijá-la de novo. Meia hora depois, ela estava deitada perto dele e os braços dele estavam envolvendo-a. De manhã, ele acordou e sorriu ao ver ela. Então ele beija o cabelo dela e acaricia sua barriga.

"Eu amo você, Abby. Eu sempre te amei. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você"

Ele acaricia o braço dela.

"Eu também te amo, John"

Ele se assustou.

"Há quanto tempo está acordada?"

"Não muito"

Ela vira de frente para ele. Eles se encaram por um momento e depois sorriem um para o outro. Então eles se aproximam e se beijam intensamente. E se separam depois de vários minutos.

"Eu não poderia estar mais apaixonado por você"

Ela riu.

"Por favor"

"É sério"

Ela olhou fixamente para os olhos que estavam a poucos centímetros acima do dela e sorriu.

"Mesmo?"

"Completamente"

"Bom"

"Porque eu... estou cegamente apaixonado por você"

"Está?" – Ela o olhou séria.

Ele demorou para responder.

"Está? Eu preciso mesmo saber. Você disse a mesma coisa 2 anos atrás e você fugiu"

"Sim... estou. Eu estou" – Ele sorriu para ela – "Eu estou"

"Eu sabia... desde o momento que foi para a África que não era o fim. Eu sabia que ficaríamos juntos no fim" – Ela sorriu mas rapidamente ficou séria – "E o que vai fazer com a Kem?"

O sorriso dele enfraqueceu. Ele não tinha pensado nisso.

"Eu já disse que estou cegamente, perdidamente e completamente apaixonado por você?" – Ele deu um sorriso embaraçoso e a olhou – "Eu vou para lá. Eu preciso ter certeza que sou o pai. Mas é impossível, já que eu não transei com ela"

"Você vai para a África?"

Havia um tom de desapontamento na voz dela. E no rosto também.

"Vou, mas vou voltar logo. Como eu disse, eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Não se preocupe. Eu não sinto mais nada por ela. Eu nunca senti nada por ela. Eu só estava tentando ocupar o espaço que sua falta fez em mim"

Ela sorriu.

"Você é especial, sabe? Você é especial para mim. Você mudou minha vida em maneiras que nem sabe"

"John..." – Ela começou, mas estava tão maravilhada com a declaração dele que não conseguiu continuar.

"E se você duvidar disso e do meu amor, eu serei o homem mais romântico desse mundo para ter seu amor. E eu não estou brincando"

Ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. E lentamente um se aproxima do outro e acabam se beijando intensamente.

15 dias depois...

"Hey Neela. Você viu a Abby?"

"Sim, acho que está no lounge"

"Ok. Obrigado"

Carter se dirige ao lounge e encontra Abby chorando.

"O que houve?" – Ele perguntou com um tom e cara de preocupação.

"Nada. É que..." – Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto – "Provavelmente devem ser os hormônios da gravidez"

Ele não acreditou nela.

"Está triste com a minha partida?"

Ela olhou bem nos olhos dele.

"Estou. E estou com medo de você me deixar de novo"

"Oh Abby..." – Ele ofereceu sua mão para ela e ela a pegou – "Eu não vou te deixar. Eu prometo. Aliás, você poderia ir comigo"

Ela riu secamente.

"E encontrar a Kem de novo? Não obrigada"

"Ok. Eu voltarei em 1 ou 2 dias. Eu juro"

"Eu sei. Pensei em mim"

"E eu consigo não pensar?" – Ele sorriu – "Você é tudo que está na minha cabeça. 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, 12 meses ao ano"

Ele abre seus braços e ela o abraça. Ele lentamente se aproxima dela e a beija longamente. Ela o leva para fora do hospital, onde eles se beijam longamente e intensamente várias vezes mais.

"Eu amo você"

"Eu também amo você. Volte logo"

"Eu vou. Se cuide. E cuide do nosso filho"

"Você também"

Carter beijou a barriga da sua noiva e disse:

"Não apronte muito. Seja bonzinho com a mamãe"

E depois beijou intensamente a boca da sua noiva. Ele entrou no táxi e Abby voltou para dentro.

"Então ele já foi?"

"Já, acabou de sair"

"E o bebê?"

"Está ótimo, mas eu definitivamente vou abortar"

Susan olhou para ela em choque.


	18. Ódio

Capítulo 18: Ódio

Susan estava perplexa com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Por quê?"

Abby colocou o prontuário perto do corpo dela.

"Porque eu não quero ter"

"Por quê? O que o bebê fez para você?"

"Nada"

"Então?"

"Eu não quero passar pelo que passei quando tive a Emma de novo"

"Do que está falando?"

"Carter está indo para a África"

"O quê?"

"Ele engravidou a Kem"

"O quê?"

"É isso mesmo"

"O Carter engravidou a Kem?"

"É. Ela deixou uma mensagem na secretária dele dizendo isso"

"Eu sinto muito"

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu sempre soube que ele a amava"

"Ele não a ama. Ele ama você. Foi você quem ele pediu em casamento"

"Eu sei. Mas eu ainda vou abortar"

"Abby, não faça isso"

"Tarde demais"

Ela apagou um nome do quadro e depois saiu. Um mês depois, Carter voltou da África com a Kem.

"Hey Jerry. Você viu a Abby?"

"Sala de sutura"

"Obrigado"

Carter e Kem se dirigem até a sala.

"Hey"

Abby pula e fica chateada de ver Kem.

"Minhas duas meninas grávidas"

As duas ficaram irritadas com esse comentário. E Abby viu algo na mão de Kem que a entristeceu.

"Jo... Carter, posso falar com você, em particular?"

Abby se levantou para sair da sala e ele a seguiu.

"Claro" – Ele virou para Kem – "Espere por mim lá fora"

Abby se virou para o encarar.

"O que era aquilo?"

"Aquilo o quê?"

"No dedo da Kem. Uma aliança?"

Ele olhou para o chão.

"John Carter, aquilo era um anel?"


	19. Arrependimento

Capítulo 19: Arrependimento

"Então?"

Ele continuou olhando para o chão e ela começou a bater o pé.

"John!"

Ele levantou a cabeça.

"Ela quer casar comigo e... eu não consegui dizer não"

"Então você pediu a mão dela?"

Ele a olhou, mas não disse nada.

"Ok. Eu entendi" – Ela tirou a aliança da mão e jogou do chão – "Eu fui completamente boba de ter aceitado me casar com você e achado que me amava!"

Ela se virou para sair, mas ele segurou o braço dela.

"Eu te amo. Você acha que eu teria ido até o Congo e Minnesota atrás de você se eu não te amasse?"

"Não sei" – Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e depois os abriu – "Eu amo você, John. Mas eu não posso continuar com isso. Eu não quero competir com ela por você. Você vai ter que decidir"

"Abby"

"Ótimo! Escolha ela. Você nem sabe se ela está grávida mesmo"

"Eu ia dizer que quero você"

"Você não me quer. Só está fazendo isso por causa do seu filho que estou carregando de novo!"

Abby saiu furiosa da sala e Susan e Luka foram ver o porquê de tanto barulho. Carter estava ajoelhado no chão pegando a aliança.

"O que houve?"

"Abby terminou comigo"

"O quê?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu engravidei a Kem"

Susan não podia acreditar. Era difícil de acreditar quando ela ouvia isso.

"Como? Quando?"

"Não sei"

"Mas se você nem transou com ela"

"Eu sei. Eu fui fiel com ela, Susan. Eu juro"

"Eu sei Carter"

"Ela tem que confiar em mim"

"Então a convença a confiar"

"Kem fez o teste? Você é realmente o pai?"

"Não. Ela não quis fazer"

"Por quê não?"

"Ela disse... ela disse que eu teria que acreditar nela porque ela não ia fazer o teste"

Susan fez cara de desconfiada. Ela sabia que as chances de Kem estar grávida eram pequenas, já que nem transado eles haviam. Carter levantou e colocou a mão na testa.

"Bem, eu acho que vou indo. Eu preciso levar Kem para o aeroporto"

E ele saiu deixando Susan sozinha com Luka. Eles se olharam por um momento.

"Eu tenho a impressão que Kem não está grávida"

"Você acha?"

"Sim. Senão ela teria feito"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Bem, eu acho que vou procurar a Abby"

Susan saiu da sala e começou a procurar pela Abby. Abby estava saindo para receber um paciente, mas a ambulância a acertou. Ela caiu no chão.


	20. Preocupação

Capítulo 20: Preocupação

Abby foi atingida pela ambulância e caiu no chão. Ela tentou pedir ajuda, mas não conseguia nem respirar por causa da dor. E logo ela desmaiou. Ela acordou meia hora depois e viu sangue entre suas pernas e ficou desesperada. Kerry estava chegando e a viu tentando levantar.

"Abby. Abby, o que houve?"

"Eu fui atingida por uma ambulância"

"O quê? Lily, pegue uma maca"

Kerry suspirou fundo antes de falar.

"Abby, eu acho que você perdeu o bebê"

Abby ficou em choque, mesmo já sabendo que tinha perdido.

"Oh..."

Ela queria chorar. Ela não sabia que amava tanto essa criança. Susan viu Abby deitada na maca e começou a seguí-la.

"Meu Deus Abby. O que houve?"

"A ambulância me atingiu"

"Oh meu Deus!"

"É"

Eles entraram numa sala e Abby lentamente foi perdendo os sentidos e logo desmaiou.

"Perdi o pulso"

"Começar compressões"

"Carregue em 30"

Lily entrega as pás para Susan.

"Ok, afastem"

"Sem mudanças"

"Carregue em 60. Afastem"

"Pressão 10/7 e caindo"

"5 de epinefrina"

"Vá buscar o ultra-som portátil"

Lily vai até a outra sala.

"Posso pegar o ultra-som portátil?"

"Claro. O que houve?"

"Abby provavelmente perdeu o bebê"

Luka e Gallant levantam a cabeça e olham pelo vidro.

"Vamos levá-lo a cirurgia"

Lizzie e as enfermeiras vão para a ala de cirurgia e Luka e Gallant entram na sala onde Abby está.

"Como ela está?"

"Estamos tentando reanimá-la"

Carter estava se despedindo de Kem no aeroporto.

"Quando você vai para África?"

"Bem... eu não vou"

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Você disse que eu teria que acreditar em você. Bem, eu não vou assumir essa criança até saber se sou realmente o pai"

"É por causa dela, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Sua ex"

"Abby? Ela não é minha ex. Você é. Vou me casar com ela. O que significa que não há mais volta para mim e para você"

"Lily, bipe o Carter"

"Você está apaixonado por ela, não está?"

Ele não disse nada.

"Está?"

Ele ia responder quando seu bipe tocou. Ele pegou para ver quem era.

"É do County. Eu preciso ir" – Ele começou a correr, mas parou, virou e voltou até ela – "Sim, Kem, estou apaixonado por ela. Eu senti falta dela. Eu senti falta de tudo que passei com ela. Estou apaixonado por ela. Sempre estive"

E com isso ele saiu correndo e foi até o County. Ele chegou e correu para dentro.

"Susan, você me bipou?"

"Foi a Lily. Mas tem algo que você precisa ver"

"Está me assustando. O que é?"

Susan o leva até a obstetrícia e entra com ele. Ele fica chocado com o que vê.

"Abby!" – Ele correu para o lado dela.

"Ela foi atropelada pela ambulância"

"O quê?"

Carter estava horrorizado.

"E ela perdeu o bebê"

Ele olhou para Abby, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.


	21. Tristeza

Capítulo 21: Tristeza

"Sinto muito"

Carter sentou e pegou as mãos dela. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Pelo menos... pelo menos ela está bem né?"

"Está" – Susan colocou a mão no ombro dele – "Eu vou deixar você sozinho com ela"

Ela saiu da sala e ficou observando ele pelo vidro antes de ir embora. Ele gentilmente apertou a mão dela e acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão. Lágrimas caíam continuamente dos olhos dele.

"Abby... você não pode me ouvir e assim é mais fácil" – Ele suspirou – "Eu te amo. Eu amo você. Demais. Mas você já sabe disso" – Ele riu secamente e com dor – "Estou tão aliviado que você esteja bem. Eu não sei o que faria sem você. E, mesmo que a gente tenha perdido esse filho, muitos outros virão. Mas eu não quero te assustar e pressionar, ok? Eu vou esperar até estar pronta. Levando o tempo que precisar"

Carter levantou e saiu do quarto. Susan estava indo ver Abby.

"Carter"

Ele virou e Susan abriu os braços. Ele andou até ela e a abraçou e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

"Está tudo bem"

"É minha culpa"

"Não é. Teria acontecido de qualquer jeito"

"É, eu acho"

"Não se culpe. E agora vai ser mais fácil de superar" – Ela pensou no que acabou de dizer – "Desculpe"

Carter riu.

"Obrigado"

"Sempre que precisar"

Eles se encaram por um tempo.

"Bem... eu acho que vou ver a Abby"

Susan entra na sala.

"Hey, como está?"

"Meio confusa"

"É normal"

"Então... eu realmente perdi meu filho?"

"Sim, desculpe"

Ela mordeu o lábio e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Carter estava aqui até agora. Eu encontrei ele no corredor. Ele não parava de chorar. Estava muito triste"

"Imagino que ainda esteja" – Ela segurou a respiração por um tempo – "Eu te disse... que iria abortar. Mas... eu não teria coragem"

"Eu sei que não"

Abby limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela e Susan sentiu uma dor no coração.

"Quer que eu chame ele?"

Ela só balançou a cabeça.

"Ok, eu vou chamá-lo"

Susan levanta e sai da sala. Ela o viu dormindo no sofá.

"Carter" – Ela o sacudiu gentilmente – "Carter. Acorde"

"Ahn?" – Ele esfregou os olhos, meio sonolento.

"Abby quer te ver"

Ele levantou.

"Ok. Obrigado"

"Vou estar no ER se precisar de mim"

"Obrigado"

Carter se dirigiu ao quarto e lentamente abriu a porta.

"Posso entrar?"

"Sim"

"Queria me ver?"

"Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção. Eu não vi a ambulância. Eu juro. Desculpe"

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela e os olhos dele estavam marejados. Ele andou em direção a ela, sentou e pegou a mão dela.

"Querida, tudo bem. Não é sua culpa. É algo que não dá para evitar"

"Eu já o amava, sabe? Eu o amava"

"Eu sei"

As lágrimas não paravam de cair dos olhos dela e ela já estava soluçando. Ele levantou e a abraçou.

"Eu sei, meu amor. Mas está tudo bem. Estou aqui"

Ela colocou seus braços ao redor dele e os dois choraram, um no ombro do outro. Ele se separou dela e foi até onde o bebê estava.

"Ele é tão lindo"

Ele mordeu o lábio para impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

"Você devia segurá-lo"

Ela levantou e andou até ele. Ela acariciou o rosto do bebê antes de pegá-lo. Ela chorou olhando para ele e Carter colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura dela e ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ele encostou a dele na dela e eles choraram.


	22. Uma Nova Vida

Capítulo 22: Uma Nova Vida

Nas semanas seguintes, Carter e Abby não se falaram. Nenhum deles queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido semanas atrás. E nenhum deles queria ser o primeiro a falar com o outro. Eles estavam dormindo em casas separadas também.

"Como você está?"

"Podia estar melhor. Eu perdi meu filho 2 meses atrás. Mas estou bem. Obrigada"

"Se precisar..."

"Eu sei. Obrigada"

Abby foi ver um paciente e Carter foi pegar um prontuário.

"Hey, como estão as coisas?"

"Quase boas"

"Você tem falado com a Abby ultimamente?"

"Não"

"É, eu poderia imaginar"

"Estou planejando uma surpresa para ela"

"Mesmo? O que é?"

"Espera e verá"

E com isso ele saiu. Susan ficou observando ele se afastar.

_Ele a ama de verdade. Esses dois são almas gêmeas. São perfeitos para o outro._

Na sexta da semana seguinte, flores chegavam de hora em hora para Abby desde que ela começou o plantão. Logo o County estava cheio de rosas de várias cores.

"Quem mandou isso para você?" – Sam perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

Abby olhou para ela.

"John"

"Ow, ele te ama mesmo!"

"É"

"E você ama?"

Abby demorou para responder.

"Abby?"

"Oi"

"Você ama ele?"

"Sim. Sim, eu amo. Estou apaixonada por ele"

Sam sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta.

"Bem, eu acho que vou indo agora"

"Até amanhã"

"Até"

Abby pegou o metrô e logo chegou em casa. Ela estava abrindo a porta quando viu uma caixa no chão. Ela abriu e sorriu quando viu o que tinha dentro.

"Oh hey querido. Fofura. A quanto tempo está aqui?"

Abby perguntou enquanto segurava o filhote de cachorro.

_John. Há 7 anos que nos conhecemos e ele ainda me surpreende._

Ela entrou e colocou a caixa que o cachorro estava no quarto dela. Depois ela se dirigiu ao armário e pegou algumas roupas.

"Fique quietinho. Eu já volto"

Abby foi tomar banho e meia hora depois, voltou para o quarto.

"Você é muito fofo, sabia?"

De repente, ela ouviu música tocando alto embaixo da janela dela.

"Quem é o louco?"

Ela andou até a janela para ver quem era.

"John? O que está fazendo aí? Está chovendo muito. Entre"

"Ahn... Sempre achei que havia uma pessoa perfeita para cada um. E quando se encontrava essa pessoa, todo o resto desaparecia gradualmente, como mágica"

Uma outra música começou a tocar.

"Desça aqui"

Ela sorriu e desceu até o térreo.

"Foi amor à primeira vista. Quando eu te vi há 5 meses atrás, me apaixonei de novo"

"John"

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele e sorriu. Ele ajoelhou e segurou a mão dela com uma mão dele e tirou uma caixinha do bolso com a outra.

"Demorou 3 anos, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Estou apaixonado por você, Abby. Nada nem ninguém mudará isso. Então..." – Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela – "Abby, quer se casar comigo?"

Ele olhou para ela.

"Eu nunca disse que não queria mais" – Ela suspirou – "Sim, John Carter. Eu quero me casar com você"

Ele sorriu e levantou. Depois olhou nos olhos dela por um longo momento. Ele a envolveu com seus braços e a trouxe para perto dele.

"Pode demorar 1 semana, 1 mês, 1 ano ou 2 anos para você querer tentar de novo. Mas eu vou esperar. Eu vou esperar por você até o dia que estiver pronta. E eu não vou sair com outras mulheres. Eu vou esperar por você. Eu quero me casar com você. Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você"

"John"

"Não vou mais te deixar. Eu te amo, Abby"

"Eu sei. Eu te amo também. E um cachorro?"

Ele sorri para ela e ela sorri de volta. Seus lábios se travam num beijo apaixonado.

"Eu amo você John"

"Eu amo você também, Abby. Mais que tudo"

E seus lábios se travam em outro beijo apaixonado com a chuva caindo sobre eles.

**FIM**


End file.
